Living Ghost
by umbreonix
Summary: (Not a horror!) Sato Lynne has been going to Ouran for three years now and for three years she's been all but invisible to her teachers and peers. Her life is about to change when her English teacher, Mr.Brown puts her in a group with Mori and Hunni. How will she deal with suddenly being the envy of every girl in her class?
1. Chapter 1

**I, Umbreonix do not own Ouran High School Host Club, not now, not ever. (Thank Arceus)**

**This is my first time writing a fan fiction, or really any kind of fiction so please bear with me as I get the hang of not making this sound like an essay.**

**Still any sort of constructive criticism would be more than appreciated. Enjoy!**

"_Ouran Elite Private Academy is a facility made to promote and embody the values of high society culture. Students will enjoy the privilege of first-class faculties and learning supplies. The young ladies and gentlemen of tomorrow will enjoy school life in a dignified, refined fashion and learn of success through advanced classes and an immense variety of extracurricular activities"_

Anyone who has come to this school expecting what the brochure promised, has been royally deceived. Being in my third year I can tell you with utter certainty that Ouran is more comparable to a zoo than anything else. Every young "lady" seems to be just an obnoxious boy-crazy ditz. The libraries, all three of them, are only used as a place to talk and eccentric millionaires simply do whatever the heck they want. Yesterday, I saw a camel roaming through the halls, it walked right up to me and spat in my face, (_why do animals hate me so much?)_ However, the main cause to this school's dysfunction is the residents of music room three and the idols of the school, The Host Club. A pack of handsome playboys who are more than happy to amplify the insanity of their fan girls through shameless flirting. Since it was formed last year I've avoided it like the plague.

From what I understand, as long as you can pay you are allowed to designate one of seven hosts and they will talk to you and "treat you like a princess". I certainly wouldn't mind if it would just stay behind closed doors but they seem to haunt me wherever I go. All any girl ever talks about is "Tamiki" this and "Hunny-kun" that. To be quite honest, I'm sick of them, I'm sick of this school and I'm tired of not being noticed.

I am Sato Lynne, and I am the invisible girl of Ouran Academy.

It was a gusty autumn morning as I walked up the steps of the high school building, I looked up at the flamboyant pink piece of architecture befitting of a Barbie dream palace and, with a tired sigh, couldn't help but think I'd rather of stayed in bed. Walking into the building, I was immediately run over by a mob a girls.

"Taaammmiiikkkkii saammma!"

A blond boy smiled at each of his onlookers and proclaimed in a dramatic voice. "Good morning, my princesses", cupping one girl's chin he said, "I see you look exceedingly more beautiful everyday". She all but fainted in his arms. I scoffed and kept walking, brushing footprints off the skirt of the yellow monstrosity that was my uniform. After tripping on about five banana peels, (note to self: find and punish the person who is leaving them everywhere), I finally reached my classroom. I made my way to my desk at the back of the class, of course no one noticed, everyone's attention was focused to the front of the class where Class A's vertically challenged sweet heart was describing to his female worshipers the strawberry short cake he had for breakfast.

Little flowers seemed to bud around him as he rattled on, "And then, Usagi-chan ate some cake too, didn't he Takashi?"

"Ah", said his tall companion. Satisfied with his friend's one word response, he turned back to the crowd and began to list his favorite flavours- Which the girls listened to far more attentively then I've ever seen them do in class. One even pulled out a book and began take notes. I however, found my eyes transfixed of someone else.

Morinozuka Takashi, (who goes by Mori) was the only one I could never understand. Although handsome and talented, he was so quiet and reserved that I had difficulty seeing him as a host. I imagined him having an alternate personality that was like Tamaki's and could not help but let out a little laugh. He turned around in confusion and I quickly looked away. From the corner of my eye I saw his brow wrinkle a little in confusion (probably the most emotion I've even seen from him) and then he turned back to Hunny. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. Though when I think about it, even if I was looking straight at him he probably wouldn't have noticed me, no one in this school does.

At first, it bothered me. I tried everything, one day I wore make-up, the next I wore my hair different. No success. Once in second year, in an act of desperation I wore an eye patch thinking if that didn't make me stand out nothing would. Well, apparently nothing will. By third year I've accepted being cursed as a living ghost.

"Alright everyone, back to your seats!" Our teacher, shouted. After the crowd dissipated, he began to speak. "So as you all know, the big English project is finally upon us." He yawned, "I guess we might as well get this grouping over with, Haninzuka, Takashi, I'm assuming you're grouping together?"

"Yep!" said Hunni. Then Mr. Brown sighed, this was every teacher's least favorite part of group work, "So who will be your third?"

Immediately every girl perked up. As if feeling their eyes boring into them the two of them looked at each other awkwardly then to the teacher almost pleadingly. The hosts couldn't show favoritism towards their customers. Generally at this point the teacher would give in and let them work in a group of two but that's when Mr. Brown did something that really surprised everyone,

"I guess I'll just pick randomly from the attendance."

I could feel the air stiffen as every person in the room stared at the small sheet of paper as if it held all of the answers of the universe. Putting his finger on a random spot he read out the name in confusion. "Do we have a Sato Lynne in this class?" My heart froze.

Murmurs rippled across the room, "Who?" and "There must be a mistake". Ruefully I rose my hand and, to my annoyance, still the murmurs continued. Come on, this takes ignoring to a whole new level!

The chair beneath me screeched as I stood. "Um, I'm Sato Lynne..." Every eye looked to me in surprise, the spell had been broken but rather than rejoice, the eyes coming in from every angle made me dizzy and the colours began to blur. Then everything when black.

**Well, that chapter 1, tell me what you think so I know if I should continue. Thanks for making it this far!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I, Umbreonix, do not own Ouran highschool host club, this fanfic is purely fan made and has no affiliation with Bisco Hatori or Funimation or any of those other dudes in suits.**

* * *

Mori's POV

"Um, I'm Sato Lynne…"

I turned around for the second time today and was surprised to see a girl I had never seen before. She had brown eyes and black hair pulled back into a ponytail with a red bow. The expression on her face was strangely defiant despite her meek voice. The silence was held for a moment and I could see she was beginning to lose her nerve. Her eyes began to dart wildly from person to person and her complexion started to turn a little green. Then, just like that, she was on the ground.

Usually, in most schools this would have caused an immediate stir. However, since the introduction of the host club, fainting girls had become a tri-weekly commodity. Mr. Brown sighed. "Alright you two, would you mind taking your group member to the infirmary?"

"Yes sir!" Saluted Mitsukuni in a way that made all of his customers in the class swoon. "Come on Takashi!"

"Ah" I said as I picked up the unconscious girl. When we entered the infirmary one of the school's doctors stopped and sighed. "You again Morinozuka? Put her on the cot". I nodded my head and placed her on top of the covers. I looked at her sleeping face and couldn't help but feel bothered at how fast it could slip from my mind. _This girl isn't normal._

Lynne's POV

I woke up in a bright room to the smell of ammonium carbonate (1). An excited face suddenly popped out in front of me.

"Hiya, Sato-san! I'm Haninozuka Mitsukuni! You can call me Hunny!" He turned to Mori, "and this is Morinozuka Takashi, though everybody likes to call him Mori! Say hi Takashi!" the quiet giant turned to me and bowed his head slightly, "Hello."

All at once, all of the anger and hurt from the past three years bubbled up and I shot him a death glare. His eyes widened slightly in surprise. I suppressed a snort, (Which would have been frighteningly unlady-like), I supposed hosts aren't used to being looked at that like that by girls.

"Yes, I know who you are, I've been in your class since first year" I said. They looked at me blankly and suddenly I could feel my recently developed scopophobia (2) bubbling back up. I looked away and murmured, "Sorry, for losing my temper… I know you were just trying to be nice." I looked back at them and attempted to smile, "I'm Sato Lynne, it is a pleasure to work with you".

Hunni's smile turned ten shades brighter and I thought I saw the sides of Mori's lips twitch upwards.

"Yeah Sato san! Let's make a great project!" Cheered Hunni.

We sat there for a good moment before I felt the satin sheets beneath me and remembered that was still sitting on a cot in the infirmary.

"Umm, I think I can go back to class now…"

* * *

**(1) A smelling salt used to revive the unconscious**

**(2) The fear of being looked at **

**Well, short chapter, short chapter. It just seemed like a great place to stop it. Worry not, chapter three is done and much longer. Not like super long but a satisfying medium-long length.**

**I still think there's something a little off but I'm starting to get the hang of fiction writing. I'm actually pretty proud of chapter 3, check it out. If it's not up it will be in a second.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I still do not own Ouran highschool host club, this fanfic is purely fan made and has no affiliation with Bisco Hatori or Funimation or any of those other dudes in suits.**

**The Giver, a book by Lois Lowry will be mentioned from time to time this is also a real book that I neither wrote nor own.**

**Wow, I hate writing disclaimers, I probably didn't have to write that much but ah, well. It's good to play it safe.**

* * *

Lynne's POV

I can't believe I'm about to do this I thought as I stood outside the heavy wooden doors of music room three. I promised myself I'd never wander into the bizarre world that was the host club, but for the sake of my English mark?

After my fainting spell, I discussed possible work times with Mori and Hunni and they told me that they were busy with the host club every day after school. We came to the conclusion that our only option would be that I come as a customer and designate the two so we could work.

I gazed up at the door and reached for the handle but my hand immediately retreated, (mutiny!). Ah well, surely I could sacrifice a couple marks, My English grade was uncharacteristically good since I spent part of my elementary and middle school years in Canada so, who cares if I did bad on one project!

Happy to of made up my mind, I wheeled around and began to whistle an upbeat tune.

However, my feet slide out from under me as I promptly stepped and slipped on another banana peel, "Baaannnaaaannaaaa!" I yelped as I took a nose dive. I closed my eyes and waited for a painful impact but that impact never came. I opened them to see Morinozuka Takashi and I felt his strong arms around me, protecting me from what would of been a very painful fall. The doors behind us were open and dozens of girls from inside the room giggled and squealed "MOOOOEEEEE!"

Suddenly the floor opened up and a girl on a small circular stage rose from the depths. "Yes, this is it, this is it!" She looked up and pointed at the two of us, "ordinary girl, falls and finds herself in the caring arms of handsome, mysterious boy. Eyes meet and it love at first sight." She nodded her head approvingly. "Yes this will do, this is ROMMMMMAAANNCE!" and all the girls cheered as her and her stage went back into the floor.

Who the heck was that?! I stood there for a sec dumbstruck and then looked up to Mori. "Thanks", I said and he stood he upright. I could feel my cheeks burning and hoped they weren't as red as they felt. Deciding that I definitely had to get as far away as possible from this insane club I immediately turned tail and ran, or at least tried to. A hand clasped my wrist and I wheeled around. A man in glasses smiled coldly. I felt involuntary shivers down my spine. "Sato Lynne, third year class A. A Gemini and blood type B positive. Only daughter of Sato Natsume, president of Sato productions, Japan's second highest ranking idol agency…" He said glancing at a clip board. I gulped, this guy was terrifying. I tried to make another break for it but either arm was suddenly hooked and I looked up to see the two matching grins of the infamous Hitachin twins. The four hosts headed back into the room with me being dragged in tow.

The glasses guy turned to me and his lenses glinted. "I am Kyoya Ootori, second in command of this host club. I understand that you have a project with Hunni and Mori sempai?"

I nodded.

"Well then, please take a seat at this table and they will be with you shortly." I nodded again, sat down and I was left alone.

I couldn't help but glance around. I wasn't quite sure what I was expecting but the club had a surprisingly refined atmosphere, (that is if you ignore the squealing girls and the little munchkin inhaling cake after cake and an alarming rate. Hey, that kinda rhymes!). I felt my gaze switch to Mori and felt a strange twinge at how he gave small smiles to each girl in his company and listened attentively to their conversations.

Must of been the fancy cafeteria food I had for lunch, seafood never rested well with me. I immediately shook it off and looked down at the project guidelines. We had to read an English book pre-chosen for each group and present our analysis in English. _Soft tings_ I said in my head and inadvertently giggled at my use of the English slang phase I heard overseas.

"Bye Hunny, Bye Mori!" A group of voices said, breaking me out of my reverie. Hunny and Mori stood up from their seats and glanced around the room.

"Takashiiii~, where did Lynne chan go?"

So now they're using my first name now? How familiar do they think we are?

"I'm not sure" Said Mori as he scanned over all of the faces in the room skipping over me multiple times.

I'm right here.

"Awww, you don't think she ran away?

I'm right HERE.

Mori's brow crinkled. "I didn't think she would"

"I'm RIGHT HERE!" Oops, I said that out loud didn't I?

They turned to me in surprise but seemed to shake it off and came and sat down at my table.

"Sorry Lynne-san! We didn't see you!" Said Hunny, I looked up and caught eye contact with Mori and quickly glanced away feeling oddly embarrassed.

"It's alright I used to it…" I said. Mori was still looking. Desperate For a distraction I blurted "SoWhatBookWhereWeGivenForTheProject?"

Hunny blinked at me in confusion and then lit up. "Oh yeeeahh, Lynne-san was taking a nap when we got our book!" A nap? What a weird way to describe unconsciousness.

"Ta-Dah!" Said Hunny, pulling a small paperback out of nowhere. It was surprisingly thin but then again this was just an English as a second language class. I read the title. "The Giver?" I laughed, "I read this in grade 6! Isn't it a little too easy?" Hunny's eyes widened, "Wow Lynne-san, you must be awfully good at English!"

"She spent five years in Canada at Saint Marie-Sue all girls boarding school, her father was making a deal with a Japanese-Canadian idol and decided to leave his daughter in Canada for a couple of years as he thought it would be a good experience." Said Ootori in passing. Creepy show-off.

"Erm", I cleared my throat deciding to pretend that never happened. "So back to the project…"

We discussed for a while but did not make much progress since they hadn't read the book yet. We agreed to meet up again once they finished.

_This project's shaping up to be not as problematic as I thought it would be_. I thought

In retrospect, boy was that thought wrong. The problems were only beginning.

* * *

**It's getting a little better. Right? Rigghht? **

***cricket*, *cricket***

**ah, well. Thanks for reading! Next chapter will be up when it's up. Might be a little bit, lotsa school work.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well, I'm back... I said it would be awhile but I was inspired. So here's the disclaimer:**

**I do not own Ouran High School Host Club.**

**Thanks a lot to everyone whose read this far and thank you everybody who commented, you're all so nice :)**

* * *

_Thank god it's Friday _I thought as I sat at the oversized breakfast table. Usually I wouldn't be so anxious for the weekend but the events of this week had left me tired and nothing sounded more appealing then sleeping in Saturday morning. I finished the plate and a maid came and took the dirty dishes.

"Thank you", I said, but she simply nodded. I stood up, picked up my school bag and headed out to the car waiting to take me to school.

"Good morning, Oita san" I said to the driver as I stepped into the car.

"Good morning, Sato-sama." He replied. The car started and I looked out the window, watching the Sato Estate slowly fall out of view. I thought about making conversation but realized I had nothing to say to him, or to the maid, or even to my classmates. _What a dull person I am _I thought bitterly _maybe that's why no one notices me_. In a school full of the famous and elite, I was painfully average in both the looks and the personality department.

My self-reflection was brought short as we rounded to the drop off area of Ouran. I nodded to the driver and headed up the school building.

A group of girls stood up ahead of me. I turned a little left to go around them but they all stepped left in counter. Confused, I turned right, but they stepped in front of me. "Well look who it is" said the tallest stepping out from the crowd. "Little Sato-san."

I didn't like the way she was looking at me. I raised my head in the most lady-like fashion I could think of and tried to step through, but was immediately pushed back.

"Oh my, just a little attention from Hunny and Mori sempai and she thinks she's better than us, doesn't she girls?" Things were getting really bad really fast. "Maybe we should teach her to learn her place."

They stepped closer and closer, and I took a couple steps back. I glanced behind and noticed the morning crowds filtering into school. I smiled slightly. My eyes widened I and pointed behind them, "Mori-san!"

They turned around, "Where?" They said in unison, and I booked it and pushed my way into the crowds of students. They were close in pursuit, but became bewildered by the sheer number of yellow dresses and blue uniforms.

"Keep looking!" Their ring leader shouted, "She must be somewhere here!"

Silly girl, no one can find me if I don't want to be found. I relaxed and walked right past her as she glanced around wildly. Feeling brave I murmured in passing, "Idiot". Her face turned bright red and she said, "When I find you, you'll regret that!"

I've never been so happy to be invisible.

Due to the short detour I was I little late for class but no one really noticed me come in so it didn't really matter anyway.

The classes went on through the day and I began to become increasingly more and more panicked. _Why did I say that?!_ As if she wasn't mad at me to begin with. Before I knew it, it was last period. Did the clock usually move this fast? Without a doubt they'd be waiting for me after school. Would my disappearing trick work twice?

Oh shoot, that's the bell! I could feel all colour drain out of my face.

"Are you okay Lynne-san?" My eyes shoot back up to see Hunny looking at me worriedly, Mori behind him.

"uh, yeah perfectly fine" I lied.

Suddenly Mori bent down and we were eye to eye. I yelped at the sudden closeness.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Y-yes" I stuttered.

He straightened back up, not looking very convinced, his expression looked concerned. Anxious to prolong the conversation so I wouldn't have to go outside I said, "So, uh, how'd you guys find me? I'm usually pretty hard to spot."

Hunny rubbed the back of his head embarrassedly. "Well, we kind of know where you sit and it's not like you really are invisible." I nodded understandingly. "I guess that makes sense, have you read the book yet?"

Hunny grinned, "I'm almost half way, but you know, there's some weird phrases so it's taking a while."

Mori glanced at his watch, "Mitsukuni, the time."

"Oh right!" said the blond. "Sorry Lynne-chan, we have host club now." Then he perked up, "But you can come to if you want~".

I was about to reject the offer but then I froze. If I waste enough time in the school maybe those girls will give up and go home. Although they seemed to be into the hosts so they might be at the club too… But wait! They can't do anything to me in front of the host club. If I go and they're there I can just make sure I leave before them.

"Alright" I said, "I don't really have anything much better to do."

Flowers bloomed around Hunny and he grinned "Yay, let's eat lotsa cake alright?"

I smiled, he really acts like a three year old. "Just let me call my driver."

* * *

Hunny skipped through the double doors of the host club, Mori and I following behind.

"Sorry we're late everybody but look would we brought" he said pointing at me.

Kyoya sent me a smug glance and began to write on his clip board. I wanted to yell that I wasn't here because I liked being at the host club but refrained myself since I had no intention of revealing the real reason I didn't want to go home.

"So are you designating Mori and Hunni-sempi again?" He asked.

"Yeah…" I said, embarrassed to be looked at as a regular customer.

"Come on Lynne-san! The cake's over there!" Said Hunny running ahead. Mori gave me a small smile as he stepped past, following after his cousin. I glanced around the room, _good, none of those girls are around _although I shivered when I realized that it probably meant they were waiting for me outside.

_Good, let them wait. _I smiled deviously as I walked to the cousins' table. There were a couple other girls there. I sat down next to one.

Hunny had gathered a stack of cakes and was preparing to eat. He glanced around, "Wow, I wonder were Lynne-san went, I wanted her to try this cake."

"She's there" said Mori, gesturing to me. Everyone and the couch jumped. To be quite honest I was also surprised but for a different reason. _He noticed me._

Ignoring the confusion from a second ago Hunny said, "There you are Lynne-san! Try this!" and he shoved a chocolate cake in front of me. I tried a bite.

"Wow, this is really good!"

"Isn't it?!" Nodded Hunny enthusiastically.

One of the girls turned to me and smiled nicely. "So Sato-San, You don't come here often." Her smile widened. "What's your type?"

"My…. Type?" I asked.

"Yes, your type." She confirmed. Another girl grinned mischievously and bent in as if she was sharing a secret, "Your type of _guy_." She said. My face turned red.

The other girl chipped in, "Is it the cool type like Ootori-san or-" she gave me a playful look, "The _wild _type like Mori-kun?"

I turned even redder but then paused. "The wild type? Seriously?" I turned to him, "In what way are you wild?" He shrugged.

The time slipped by surprisingly fast. The five of us talked about all sorts of stuff. I learned that the two girls were Sasuki Eri and Aomori Aimi from my year but in class B. When I realized thirty minutes had passed I excused myself. Surely if those girls were waiting for me they'd of given up by now.

As I headed out the front doors of the school however, they were waiting by the fountain. I turned around but others had blocked my path back into the school. I was cornered.

"Well, well," said the one girl. "First you ran away from us this morning, then you insult me and now you've made us wait."

I gulped. One girl approached me from behind.

"What a pretty bow" she said. And then I felt pain as she ripped it from my hair causing it to fall out of its ponytail. "Ow!" I screeched.

While I was distracted another grabbed my bag.

"I bet a quiet girl like her carries around an embarrassing diary." All of the girls' eyes sparkled with malicious glee at the thought of finding something embarrassing in my bag. Oh well it's not like I have anything to hi-

Oh shoot. No this was bad, very bad. There was something in there they COULD NOT SEE.

They noticed my look of panic. "So she does have something to hide in here."

"Give it back" I screamed. I lunged for the bag and attempted to rip it from the girl's hands but they were surprisingly strong and we ended up in a confusing kafuffle. I stepped on someone's shoe and in turn, felt a blow to the waist, I'd be feeling that in the morning.

I looked up from the flurry of arms and legs and yellow dresses to see a boy running our way. "Hey! Leave her alone!"

He tried to grab the bag but in the commotion got pushed into the fountain. Everybody froze.

"Haruhi-kun" said the ringleader. "Are you alright?"

I recognized this boy from the host club.

"Yeah, I'm fine" he said stepping out of the fountain, he was dripping wet. "More, importantly could you give her back her bag?"

The girls obliged and then quickly ran off. He turned to me, "Sorry about that"

I looked at him in surprise, "No, I should be the one who's sorry. It's because of me you were pushed in the fountain."

He nodded but said, "Though I'm sure the only reason you were in that situation in the first place was because of the host club right?"

I didn't know how to respond so I changed the subject, "Isn't the club still on? Why are you here?"

"They sent me on another coffee run" he mumbled resentfully. I nodded, I've heard a lot of talk in the hallways about the commoner-host Fujioka Haruhi and his magic instant coffee.

"Anyway," I started, "I feel really bad, here let me come with you back to the host club."

He nodded in thanks and we walked back together to the room.

"So, if you don't mind me asking," started Haruhi, "What was it in your bag that you didn't want them to see?"

I smiled and winked with one finger to my lips, "My secret hobby."

Before he could enquire further we reached the music room.

"Haaaarrrrruuuhiiiii!" Screamed Tamaki dashing across the room at an incredible speed. "Tell daddy what happened, who did this to you?" he asked hustling us into the backroom. On the way I caught Mori's eye and gave an apologetic smile.

Once safely in the room, Haruhi explained the situation.

"I see" replied Tamaki. "So she was being bullied that's not good…"

Haruhi took off his wet blazer. I saw Tamaki look away, _blushing?_ Looking back at Haruhi I saw that through his soaking wet white shirt, _he_ wasn't a _he_ at all.

"Fujioka-kun, you're a girl?!"

* * *

**Ba, buh, buh, buuuuuuuhhhh!**

**What'll happen next? I wonder...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's the next chapter! **

**Oh and I don't own Ouran High School Host Club, If I did, It would have a shorter name so disclaimers wouldn't be so annoying to type.**

* * *

I let out a long contented yawn, after all of the events of yesterday I managed to sleep like a log.

"Fujioka-kun,_ you're a girl?"_

_Tamaki freaked wwwwhhhhhaaattttttt!" I assure you my daught-son Haruhi is the manliest person on the planet!"_

"_Then why is he wearing a br-"_

_Tamaki covered my mouth and shushed me pointing at the door. I got the message, the host club was still in session. Brushing his hand away I turned to Haruhi and in a quiet mumble I asked,_

"_Haruhi are you a girl?"_

"_Yeah", she said. Tamaki erupted a second time "HHHAAARRRUUHHHIIIIII! You can't just tell her that you're a-" this time we both covered his mouth and she brought one finger to her lips to make a 'shushing' gesture. Both Tamki and I froze. That was really cute… Come to think of it, the more I looked at her the less I could believe I had ever thought she was a boy. Sure her hair was short but otherwise her features were very feminine. If she were to walk around town in a skirt no one would find it strange._

_**Later…**_

_So there we were gathered around the large table. I checked my watch, the host club closed 30 minutes ago and yet it didn't seem I would be going home anytime soon. _

"_You CANNOT in anyway shape or form let anyone know Haruhi's secret" said Ootori. I sighed, they've told me this seven times already. I felt like I was on trial. _

"_Listen," I started, "If Haruhi has to cross dress to repay a debt who am I to stop her? It's not really any of my business-"_

"_OH THANK YOU LYNNE-SENPAI!" so even Tamaki's calling me Lynne now. He had magically teleported from the other side of the table and was spinning me around in a tight hug. "I knew you would be understanding. I hope you'll be a dear friend to my beloved daughter." I sent Haruhi a look trying as best I could to convey how badly I wanted her to free me from her "father's" death grip. However she was surprisingly un-empathetic and sent back a shrug that seemed to say, 'better you than me'._

_Then I remembered a certain someone who never ignored a plea for help. _

"_Mori-san, please!" I wheezed feeling my head go dizzy from all the spinning. Like a bullet he was by my side and had pulled me from Tamaki's arms. Rose petals bloomed around us. I sweat dropped. So Mori really is suited to be a host. Only the host club is capable of such frightening special effects in this anime. My eyes darted back and forth, good, the anime police didn't catch me braking the fourth wall._

_He put me down and I saw this as my chance, JAAAIIILLL BRREEEEAAAKK! I thought as I darted out the room. I'd probably have to explain myself later but at that moment it was Friday, and my desire to be home was so strong that I was all but sure I could run all the way home if I had to. Luckily, it didn't come to that. My driver was waiting at the kiss and drive._

I couldn't say that I was particularly happy to be in on the host club's deepest secret. I hadn't wanted to get involved at all with the club, if it hadn't of been for the project, I would have still been avoiding them. I knew perfectly well that once our project was done that I'd have to sever my ties with the club. I shook my head, already I was getting much closer to them then I'd have liked. People like them are dangerous. They treat you like royalty during club hours, and pretend to be in love with you. However, if you actually do fall in love with them they'll dump you mercilessly even after leading you on for a long time. I've seen many a heart-broken girl in my time at Ouran. _I need to start distancing myself, _I thought as I made my way down the stairs, rubbing the sleep from my eyes.

If there was one thing I hated about living in a mansion it was how darn long it took to reach the dining room from my bedroom. I turned yet another corridor. Portraits I saw everyday covered either wall, my father had a tendency to put up pictures and memorabilia of the various idols he had made into stars around the house. I past the pictures of Hoshi-chan, Mary and Taki, then past a life sized figurine of Tsubaki- which royally creeps me out- and continued through the grand foyer I passed merchandise from various other bands and groups. A guitar in a showcase from Girls Five, a signed photo of Kana, the host club, a brush used on Ai-san's dog, a-

Wait.

Wait!

WAIT!

WHAT THE HELL IS THE HOST CLUB DOING IN MY FOYER!

"Lynne-san! Let's go play!" They said simultaneously.

If this were a different anime that used those cheesy effects my eyes would have popped out and my jaw would have hit the ground. Again I nervously glanced left and right, must be a busy week for the anime police. Snapping back to the immediate situation I knew that they were waiting for my reaction.

"HOW DID YOU GET IN HERE!?"

"Your mother let us in!" said Ootori. Oh. My. God. My mother's already seen them? There's no way I can just kick them out now and pretend they never came.

As if on cue, Sato Akemi walked into the room. "Oh my," she smiled, I gulped, "So Lynne, these lovely young gentleman tell me they're your school friends?"

I opened my mouth in protest "N-"

She moved past me, "My, what handsome young men you are, do you have business with Lynne today?"

"We're going to and amusement park!" Chipped in Hunny.

"We are?" I asked

"Oh how fun!" She turned to me in tears, "Lyyynnnneeee, you're so mean~. For these past three years we've been so worried, you've never gone anywhere with anyone and never spoke about school!" She pulled out a handkerchief for dramatic effect and dabbed at her eyes. A spotlight seemed to shine down from the heavens (or at least from our foyer ceiling) "I was starting to think you might not have friends, I was so sad." Suddenly her cheeks puffed up like an annoyed three year old and glomped onto Mori, my eye involuntarily twitched in irritation. "Why have you been hiding these young gentlemen from me?!" She whined.

Everyone looked a little taken aback by my mother's antics but seemed all and all unsurprised considering that the biggest drama queen was amongst them. Speaking of the drama queen, a second stage light came to life and shone on a particular blond haired second year. On all fours bent down as if pain, tears fell freely down his cheeks: "Ohhhh Lynne's mother! I've been moved by your story!" He turned to me and grabbed both shoulders "How could make your poor mother worry so much!"

"Oh boy!" She gasped, "Oh, Lynne's mother!" Tamaki cried back and they embraced.

**Sato Akemi +Tamaki= immediate friends **

A dark cloud hung over me. "I feel like I've been ganged up on." Mori patted my head sympathetically and Hunny from atop his shoulders tried to give an encouraging "Don't mind!"

"In any case", I started, "I'm actually really busy today so I don't think I can go"

"What are you talking about?" asked my mother slapping my back good-naturedly, "You weren't gonna do anything today!" Suddenly she thrust a bag at me and pushed me out the door, throwing my shoes out behind me. "Take care, have fun and don't forget to put on sunscreen!" she waved with her hankie and then slammed the door shut. _Well geez _I thought as the twins hustled me the limo, _So much for avoiding the host club… _

_When I get home. I'm accusing my mother with assisted kidnapping._

As the car began I realized there was no use resisting. I turned to the hosts and sighed. "Why am I here?"

Tamaki tried to fling himself at me but was repelled back by the seat belt. "Because! My poor daughter would then just be stuck with all these boorish males!" _So that's the reason… _I knew Haruhi's secret would come back to haunt me.

"By the way, where is Haruhi?" I asked. "We gotta go pick her up now!" cheered the twins "Yay! To the commoner's apartments!"

**Yay! Chapter 5 finished! I know there wasn't any Mori/Lynne but we'll get there**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, This one's super long! Thanks a lot for all of the amazing reveiws you guys are awesome! I was really nervous to try something new like writing but you guys have been incredibly supportive. **

**As always I do not own Ouran Highschool Host Club. **

* * *

The car stopped at a plain looking building. My eyes widened "Wow Haruhi's house is actually pretty big! I wasn't sure what to expect but-"

"No this whole building isn't her house" stated one twin, "Each one of those doors is a different person's house." Finished his brother.

I tried not to gawk at the size of her house. It was at this moment where I realized how different Haruhi's life was from ours. That being said, I wasn't surprised to see how much attention the host club was receiving. Mummers spread throughout the street, "It's those boys again.." Suddenly I felt kind of bad for Haruhi. Obviously the hosts made this kind of commotion outside her house often. Tamaki in his excitement skipped up the steps and knocked on her door. The door opened.

"DAUGHTER! I'm HOOOOMMMEEE!" Said Tamaki. A high heeled foot came shooting out and Tamaki went flying only to be caught by Mori. I gasped, Haruhi's room was on the second floor, that was dangerous! A man/woman emerged.

"You don't live here!" (s)he fumed. "And also, I'm her father!"

I nodded my head, _so he's a he. I wonder if cross-dressing is a thing in their family_…

Haruhi came out as well and froze when she noticed the hosts outside her door. I could see immediate regret spread across her face of betraying her location. Tamaki, Hunny and the twins perked up, "HAARRRUUHHIIIII, Let's go play!" I seemed to remember them using the same line at my house. If only the girls at the host club could see them now… the shame.

"SHE'S NOT GOING ANYWHERE WITH YOU GUYS!" screamed her dad. He turned to her, "Haruhi sweety, don't you think you would be happier with some female friends. It would be so much nicer than hanging around these boorish boys."

Tamaki seemingly indestructible and undamaged from the one story drop was back at their side nodding his head, "Yes, YES! I agree completely Father!" At this point a vein on Haruhi's father's head was pulsing. Tamaki ignored it and continued "However, we're not alone! We have the lovely Lynne-sempai joining us today!" Ah, I see… So I was brought along as a ploy to get Haruhi's dad to let her hang out. I feel used.

Haruhi's father squinted down at us, "I don't see any girls." At that Tamaki's head whipped around in surprise "Impossible! Where did she go?! Idiot twins! You were supposed to watch her!" At this point Tamaki and the twins began arguing.

I sighed but decided to see how things played out. We were becoming quite the show for passersby. If I was lucky and played my cards right I might be able to escape into the fray. I was about to bolt but I felt eyes on me. I turned to see Mori watching me carefully. I was relatively certain that he wouldn't stop me if I tried to escape but I felt a little guilty leaving him with these lunatics.

Finally Haruhi stepped up and broke up the quarrl. "Enough!" she said. "I have to study so-"

Wait, wait, wait. There was no WAY I was going to the park without Haruhi as back up. I dashed up the stairs and grabbed her from behind. "Haaaarrruuuhiii-chan" I said in a creepy drawl that even made _my_ skin crawl a little. She turned to me in surprise, "Lynne-sempai".

I grinned a little wildly and gave her the: I'm-stuck-in-this-so-there's-no-way-I'm letting-you-out-of-this look. "Let's go play." I said.

Haruhi's dad perked up considerably. Pushing Tamaki out of the way he turned to me. "Oh, what do you know a female friend!" He smiled. I was a little frightened by his sudden personality change but it wasn't anything I wasn't already used to with my mother. "Lynne-chan, was your name right?"

I nodded. "Ah how cuuute~" he said picking me up in a tight hug. He turned to Haruhi, "Have fun today!" He said already halfway in the door, blocking her escape. "Oh, and Lynne-chan, you simply must come to dinner some time!" He said and he shut the door. The sound of three locks showed there was no chance Haruhi was getting back in. She sighed and immediately sent me the I-thought-we could-be-allies look. I simply smiled and said in a low voice, "If I'm going down, you're coming down with me."

When I looked down and saw the number of people down on the street looking up at us though, my smugness faded and I began to feel light headed. I cradled my head in both hands both as a way to keep myself steady as well as block some of the unrelenting eyes. "Lynne-sempai!" Haruhi said "are you alright?" I nodded, "y-yeah, I'm all good."

Mori, probably remembering my fainting spell. Came up and balanced me. "Are you alright?" He asked in a low voice. My face turned beet red. I was about to tell him I was still perfectly fine but now all the attention on the streets was on us.

"Mooeeeee~" The spectators squealed. Was all of Japan like this? The nausea came back. Concerned, he helped me down the steps and into the car. Hunny crawled in too. "Do you need cake Lynne-chan?" I laughed "No, it's alright." I turned my attention out the window and watched the other hosts continue to attract a crowd outside. _They're gonna be the death of me… _I sighed.

An hour later we were in front of the theme park. Something was wrong though… "Where are all the people?" I wondered. Haruhi, by now used to this messed up world of the host club sighed. "Knowing them they probably rented out the whole park." I laughed. "Haruhi, you overestimate the power of the wealthy! There's no way they'd waste they kind of money."

"No" Declared Tamaki, "We did!" I almost fell over, they've past the level of eccentric.

Kyoya's glasses shone. "Actually this park has yet to open. Think of this as a test run." I looked at him questioningly. He obligingly delivered more information. "Recently the Ootori's have been trying to break it out into the amusement park industry. Already we've created a water park". Hunny looked up wistfully, "that was fun… Although it's too bad we had to beat up all of those security people." Haruhi shuddered. I remembered hearing once that Hunny was a fearsome fighter…

"Quit with the talkin', let's play!" shouted Hikaru (or was it Kaoru?), running ahead.

I will grudgingly admit that we had a good time. We went on several rollercoasters and thiller rides. I avoided the Haunted house and Ferris wheel knowing that going anywhere typically featured in shojou mangas with the host club would be a bad idea indeed.

At last, there was only time for one more ride/game. Up ahead to my horror I saw that we had looped back and were heading in the direction of the haunted house. If the twins noticed it we'd be stuck. Without looking I pointed across the street at the other attraction. "Let's go there!"

"Eh?" asked Kaoru. "A shooting game?" added Hikaru. They looked at each other mischievously. "ALRIGHT!"

I could feel a wave of dread, my athletic skills and hand-eye coordination skills were considered sub-par for a girl and I was going up against guys! "Yay! This will be fun!" cheered Hunny and I began to break into a coldsweat. _And not just any guys_. I pictured Hunny and Mori. _I'm going up against monsters._ I could only hope that the rumors of the demon cousins were just that, rumors. Although then again, I wasn't that ill suited for this game, hiding was my specialty.

Entering the building the employees immediately thrust uniforms at us. I looked at Ootori. "This game is slightly similar to laser tag" he explained. "The costumes you were given are made of special fibres that pick up the infrared lasers. If hit, the area you were shot will turn white." He gave an example, picking up a bulky gun and firing it at a piece of fabric, It made a gunshot sound affect and the fabric where he probably hit the sample turned white. "Your goal is to be the last standing".

I nodded and threw on the coat. It was a little large but had good flexibility. Once we were all suited up Kyoya wrote a couple notes on his clip board. Glancing around I felt a little out of place. The uniforms sported by the hosts made them look breath taking. In contract, I looked like a little girl playing in her father's clothes... well not_ my_ father's of course since he seemed to prefer suits. Some people really can wear anything, I'm not one of them. Kyoya looked at me, grimaced, and began to write down more. _I'll need to find that clip board later._

"Are you not playing?" Hunni asked. Ootori glanced up and gave an icy smile. "I think I'd prefer to watch this one."

The doors opened up and I found myself in a very realistic war zone. The walls were painted like the scenery of the room to make it look much bigger than it really was. Crumbled stone walls and pieces of broken architecture littered the ground to complete the effect. I became lost in the aesthetics of the setting in front of me. Until the sound of a gunshot echoed through the room. Suddenly the room was filled with a flurry of activity as each host let out a battle cry. The twins shot by and two symmetrical white marks appeared on either of Haruhi's shoulders.

"Haaaarrruuuhhhii!" Bellowed Tamaki. Haruhi herself, looking pretty unaffected brushed him of and went to sit in the "graveyard". I stood frozen watching the flurry around me before I snapped out of my daze and began to run. I turned a corner and ended on an empty street. I paused and caught my breath. When I made sure no one was around I began walking again. The realistic atmosphere was beginning to unnerve me. This particular street had several abandoned buildings still intact. I passed a barber shop and glanced in. The layout was amazingly accurate, I could even see hair dryers and combs tucked away in front of vanity mirrors. In the waiting area, magazines and newspapers covered the table. It looked like operations had stopped abruptly as the town had been evacuated.

Tearing myself from the window I gave the whole area an impressed once-over. When the Ootori's begin something they truly go all-out. I heard the sounds of footsteps nearby and the maniacal laughs of the twins. Panicked, I began to run. However, as I passed the alley a hand grasped me and pulled me in. I found myself being pressed against the chest of…. I looked up although I already had a feeling I knew who I was.

"Mori-san" I exclaimed. Focused on the street he gave me a soft sideways glance. I felt dizzy, but not the same kind of dizzy I feel when other people are all looking and me. Wasn't he embarrased that he was holding me or was this normal since he was a host?

"What are you-" I began to ask but he put a large hand to my mouth and put the finger of the hand holding his gun to his lips in a way to express silence. I nodded my head and he left go. He then put his full attention unto the street. Holding his gun with both hands, he leaned his back against the alley wall and peaked around the corner expertly. As the twins passed he pulled out and shoot one of them on the left side of their chest.

"Kaoru!" Hikarou stopped in his tracks and raced to his 'dying' brother. "H-hikaru" his brother gasped as he propped him up. Tears filled Hikaru's eyes "You can't leave me brother! Please don't leave me alone!"

"Hikaru, please, even if I'm gone promise to live on for the both of us!" I found this as good a time as ever to step out for the alley and shoot the annoying devil square between the shoulders. He gasped and fell atop his brother. Mori looked at me surprised. I shrugged, "It's a war, there's no time to wait honorably for each enemy to give their last words."

Hikaru rolled off his brother wheezing and repositioned himself to be lying beside him.

"Kaoru"

"Hikaru"

They smiled at each other, and Hikaru spoke up "At least we get to dye together."

His brother nodded "See you on the other side." Clasping each other's hands their eyes slowly became unfocused and then closed. Mori, who had been rocking a very dashing beret as part of his military uniform took it off and placed it to his heart to honour his lost adversaries.

I face palmed.

Suddenly the twins were up on their feet, any evidence of the drama that just went on was gone and they both send me empty expressions. "Lynne-sempai, you're so cold" they said in a monotone unison and went to go join Haruhi in the grave yard. I grinned at Mori and then froze. Wasn't he also my enemy? I backed away slowly. He looked at me with a strange expression "You don't trust me." He stated.

"Are you going to shoot me?" I asked.

"No" he responded, and I believed him. I'm not sure why I had so much faith in him, but I did. He wasn't the type to lie.

"Then I trust you" I said. I expected more of a reaction from him but he simply nodded and we continued down the road. We walked in silence.

Eventually we ran into Tamaki, His eyes widened but he then lifted his gun and pointed at us. "To bad for you! Victory will soon be mine!" Running a hand through his hair he looked at us through the corner of his eyes. "Just be glad you have the honour of dying at the hand of someone as beautiful as myself. One who-!"

At this point a yellow blur whooshed past. White marks appeared on both Tamaki's and Mori's shirts. I stood there in shock. Ignoring Tamaki's dramatic death I turned to Mori. "What was that?!".

He was silent for a second but then responded. "Mitsukuni".

Whoa seriously? The fact that I hadn't been shot obviously meant that he had not noticed me. Although he's a monster, if he doesn't notice me I might still have a chance!

"Don't worry, I'll avenge you!" I said running off to where the blur disappeared. I found myself in an open field just outside of the 'ruined town'. Hunni was standing in the middle among the flowers. He had his back to me. This was as good a chance as ever. I was too close to miss, I could win! I lifted the gun, took aim, and fired. A single gunshot noise rang out.

I dropped the gun in surprise. _He, he dodged? _I was nearly point blank! I didn't even see him move. He turned around to face me and I fell backwards. Blond bangs covered his face in shadows. In a low voice void of any emotion he uttered. "Found you, Lynne-chan."

Suddenly he was his bright self again. "Let's go eat sweets!"

"B-but what about the game?" I asked in surprise. He tilted his head in confusion, "Whatcha' mean? I already shot you." My head shot down in surprise. Sure enough a white spot lay square on the center of my coat. _When did he? _

"GAME OVER WINNER HUNNI" said an automated voice, "PLEASE RETURN TO THE FRONT"

At the front the rest of our party was waiting. Hunni bolted past me, "I'm sorry Takashi! I didn't wanna shot you!" he cried tackling his cousin into a tight hug. Mori placed a hand on his head and roses bloomed around them. A trick of my eyes? CGIs? "It's alright" he said in his low rumbling voice, a soft smile played on his lips. It was really hard to look away from the scene. Ootori appeared by my side, still writing notes. "The Huuny-Mori moments are very popular in the Host club," He snapped a picture of the two and looked at me "For this month's host club photo booklet. I'm assuming I can put you down for one?"

My vision flashed red for a moment. "What? N-no!" Darn it, why'd I stutter? Plus why did he ask me, how apparent was it that I was staring?

It had been a long day and I almost fell asleep in the car. Finally I made it home. Waving my good byes I stepped out of the car.

"Wait! Lynne-chan!" I turned around, Hunny hand his head popped out of the window, "Takashi and I finished reading the book! Come see us before school on Monday!"

"Alright!" I yelled back, and walked into my house. My mother was at the door. "Lynne! How was your day?!" She asked.

"I survived, somehow." I responded and continued walking to my room. When I got there I immediately sat at my computer desk and put on my head phones. I loaded up the internet and logged on to NicoNico Douga. My last song had done surprisingly well in the rankings. I remembered the day that I recorded it, the day Haruhi saved me from those girls.

_When I got home I immediately ran to my room and collapsed on my bed. I lay there for a moment and then with a sigh dragged myself off. Opening my backpack I pulled out a black book. Loose music sheets fell out. I gasped in relief. I had forgotten that I had shoved them in my notebook the day before when my mother had knocked at my door. I shuttered to think about what the girls would have said if they saw these sheets. No, they could not see them, not my parents, not those bullies and not Haruhi. After all singing covers was my secret hobby._

* * *

**End of chapter! Whatcha' think?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hiiii! I'm back already! I still do not own Ouran Highschool Host Club as my coup d'etat was an epic fail. Thanks a lot for all your follows and reveiws, , I always appreciate your input. :)**

**Anyway without further adieu,**

* * *

So there are three things I sincerely regret,

1. I agreed to meet Mori and Hunni on a Monday morning. (I am neither a Monday nor a morning person

2. I did not establish a time for said rendezvous so here I am two hours before school just in case.

3. We did not agree on a meeting spot.

Honestly, what the heck was I thinking! After checking all of the obvious places in the school I felt compelled to wander the grounds. It was silly of me to come so early, I've heard talk at the host club of how Hunni was not a morning person. (If he could even be considered a person some mornings) Even if he wanted to get up early no one person had the guts to awaken him from his slumber.

The five minute car-ride from the gates of the school to the buildings do not give the immense grounds justice. I started off at this rose maze. It took a while to gain the courage to go in. Mazes are terrifying, if someone like me were to get lost in it, I might really disappear. I remembered a trick I had heard once though that if you run your hand along the sides of a maze you will eventually solve it. Following that logic the maze was easy pickings, (Albeit I got several thorn scratches on my hand). After the maze it opened up into a large forest. Checking my watch I had only wasted eighteen minutes. I sighed, I shouldn't have rushed. I decided to push on. I didn't understand why all rich schools need such an immense estate. The never-ending forests were especially bemusing. Young ladies and gentlemen were not encouraged to do something as ungainly as explore the wilderness so they seemed pointless.

Anyway, it didn't take long to realize I was hopelessly lost. I had thought that I was going in one direction but apparently not. When I had turned back the forest seemed to close in on me. Every direction looked the same. I began to panic and I picked up my pace. I let out a sigh of relief as the space between the trees widened and I emerged out of the underbrush. The breath I was holding was sucked back however when I realized that the small buildings I was facing were completely unfamiliar. To make matters worse the area was only a large clearing, I was literally not out of the woods yet.

Just then a whack was heard from the nearest building. The building was small, one story and made entirely out of wood. Despite its rustic environment the building itself was well tended to. I edged closer to the nearest window. Stealthy, _like a ninja_. Crouching under the frame I slowly rose and peaked through. It was a dojo. The tall shirtless guy in the center of the room was… Mori. I gulped and lowered back down, my back sliding against the wood of the wall. I could hear my heart pulsing in my ears. I hugged my knees and thought about what to do next. Obviously I should go ask for his help. I was lost in the woods, and had been searching for him in the first place.

I peeked back through the window. He was deep in concentration facing a wood figure. He was clutching a kendo sword and carefully eyeing his 'opponent'. He had the same light in his eyes as at the laser war game at Kyoya's amusement park. The only difference was that he was, I gulped, shirtless.

Yep, no definitely not. I was not going in there. I'd rather be eaten by wolves wandering the forest. I turned to flee but a deep voice stopped me in my tracks.

"Where are you going Sato-san?"

Mori's POV

I knew the second she entered the clearing that she was there. As I martial artist I was trained to read and sense ki, a person's life-force. Mind-you I could not read just any person's from such a distance but Lynne was… special. Her ki was on a different wave length than anyone else I had ever met. This was probably the reason no one had noticed her at first. All humans, to some extent, subconsciously read ki. It's how people can sense the emotions of people close to them or feel a presence when they are alert in an empty room. At first I couldn't sense her, but as I got to know her better it became more and more prominent. I could feel her, and it was a pleasant feeling. I didn't want to get too distracted though. I turned my attention back to the training dummy. Calculating my time and distance I lunged and hit it square on the shoulders. A satisfying whack rang out.

Lynne's ki fluctuated. She had become aware of my presence. She wandered over and from the corner of my eye I saw her petit face peek through the window curiously. Her eyes widened and she ducked. Her ki was now a jumble, much similar to that of those about to face me in a kendo match. _Was she scared of me?_ I have been told in the past that I am terrifying, and that Mitzukuni was my 'cute item' that made people less scared of me, that's why we always worked together at the host club. Now that my cousin wasn't here was she scared? For some reason I really didn't want the girl to feel scared of me.

I wanted her to stay. I wanted her to feel comforted by my presence rather than unnerved. When she peeked back through the window I wanted her to stay and watch. To my mortification she began to turn around to run. I panicked and spoke out.

"Where are you going Sato-san?"

She froze and slowly turned around as I stepped through the dojo door. Her eyes widened to large saucers but she did not speak. Her mouth opened and closed as if she wanted to speak but couldn't. All too aware of her gaze I wiped my forehead with the towel around my neck nervously. Her eyes glanced down to my chest and back up and I mentally cringed. It's unsightly to walk half-naked around a lady.

"Sorry" I said and I stepped back into the dojo to retrieve a white shirt which I immediately threw on. I turned back to her as she followed me in. She still hadn't spoken.

I put my hand to my face in despair "Am I that scary?"

This seemed to shock her, "N-no!" she stuttered. "I-I just.." She grasped around wildly to change the topic, "I'm lost!" she blurted. I looked at her slightly taken aback. "I came here early this morning since I didn't know what time we were meeting and sort of started wandering and I ended up here."

I wasn't sure what to say but, "Didn't Mitzukuni text you?" She looked at me blankly for a second and dropped to her knees to rummage through her bag. She pulled out a small cellphone and waited as it turned on. "You don't keep it on?" I asked. She scratched the back of her neck embarrassedly, "there's never really any point." She stated not feeling the need to explain further. I felt a pang in my chest, didn't she have friends? I tried to recall her ever talking to other people but I could only remember Sasuki Aimi and Aomori Eri at the host club but she only met them after us. _What about before? _Surely she had to of had some friends in those three years at Ouran. Her mother's voice rung out painfully in my mind, "Lynne, we've been so worried, you've never gone anywhere with anyone and never spoke about school! I was starting to think you might not have friends, I was so sad." I think I knew the answer.

"!" She made a small noise of surprise. Looking at the screen of her phone I saw a message from my cousin, "Lynne-chan!~ We'll be at library B thirty minutes before the bell! Can't wait to see you! "

"He really did leave a message," she said. "now I feel silly for not checking." Then her brows crinkled, "but wait! How'd you guys get my number in the first place?"

"Kyoya" I stated. She nodded.

I led her out of the forest and through the maze. We didn't speak much which suited me fine, I didn't feel comfortable talking a lot. I've already said my share of words for the day. We waited at the library for Mitzukuni but he was late. I had taken out my English textbook and begun studying for next week's test. She glanced over "What are you studying?"

"Verbs" I responded and she looked around.

"Have you begun?" I was a little surprised to hear myself ask.

"Pardon?" she asked.

"Begun studying for the test?"

"Ah, well…" She said awkwardly, "I don't really need to." We sat there for a moment and as if she could bear it no longer, she quickly jumped up grabbed a book from the book shelf and sat back down. She grimaced at the title "The History of the Word Press" but began to read it anyway. I crinkled my brow, she must still feel scared of me, or at least my small talk didn't seem to calm her. I couldn't tell for certain, for some reason I had an easier time reading ki while I was holding a sword.

When Mitzukuni finally arrived it was only five minutes before the bell. "I'm sorry Lynne-chan! Takashi! I tried to wake up early but I was so sleepy!" He cried. "Lynne-chan, is it okay if you visit the host club after school today instead." She sighed as if the host club really wasn't somewhere she wanted to go but agreed nonetheless.

As we got the class she turned to me before entering, "Ah, Mori-san, you know, everyone else in that crazy club calls me Lynne so…" her face turned red "I don't really mind if you do too."

I smiled "Alright, Lynne."

* * *

**Aaaannnnd scene! It was a little difficult writing in Mori's voice, that's why I prefer using OC's since part of his charm is that you can't tell what's running through that guy's head. I know he dropped her honourific as well but it's kind of hard image him using them in the first place since he likes to use the bare minimum of words in the first place.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own Ouran Highschool Host Club, or the vocaloid song Matryoshka though I suggest you watch it on youtube, it's pretty cool.**

* * *

All day in class, the events of this morning ran through my head.

"_Are you scared of me?"_

Yes and no…I don't know anymore. Hosts are scary right? Hosts are bad and heartless right? He looked so sad then but was that another act they put on for guests? It certainly gave my heart a start.

"_Alright, Lynne"_

He smiled, he has a really nice smile, he should definitely smile more.

The bell rang and I jumped, did I just tune out all of chemistry? That can't good for my troubled report card. I hurried to the host club. Darn it! Why was I excited? It goes against all of my principles. I collected myself as I entered the double doors. Flicking a rose petal off my shoulder, I went over to Mori and Hunny's table with a curt nod to Kyoya. Aimi and Eri were there again and I grinned mischievously. I snuck up from behind and grabbed both their shoulders. Both jumped upright. "It's nice to see you again Sato-san" smiled Aimi. "You'll pay for that!" grinned Eri playfully.

"Are you three going to work on the project again?" asked Aimi.

"Yep!" cheeped Hunny.

"What book are ya guys readin'?" asked Eri, cheeky grin never leaving her face.

"Giver" responded Mori.

"There's really not that much we have to plan for," I added, "Just divide out the work right?"

Hunny looked troubled, "But there's also the creative component…"

"Yeah, but that's just for those who want to go above and beyond, I'm not really good with creative projects" I said.

"No," argued Hunni back, surprisingly passionate about the project, "It's really important for the best possible mark!"

I sighed "Alright then, what do you have in mind?" I asked.

Hunni smiled and tilted his head to one side and little flowers bloomed around him, "No idea!" I almost smashed my head through the table.

"Well, I'm sure there's something you guys can all do…" said Aimi thoughtfully.

"Yeah, lets go find your talent right now Lynne!"

"Eri-san!" said Aimi outraged that her friend had so rudely used both my first name and no hounorific.

"Its alright, really!" I tried to reassure her, "We didn't really use titles or last names back in Canada so I don't really mind." I felt embarrassed saying this next line as it seems to be a big deal in Japan but- "You can call me Lynne too if you want."

"My parents would have a fit if I called you that but does Lynne-san sound fine?"

The whole naming thing baffles me but I simply nodded and she broke out into a wide smile. Interesting, I think I made some sort of progress with them without even trying. Mori watched this whole scene with a small smile. Yet Hunny still seemed hung up on this project.

"Let's try drawing!" He said urgently.

Five minutes later we learned one thing, none of us could draw, Eri drew a half decent robot but she doesn't really count in this situation.

"Acting?" Asked Hunny.

No dice, my lack of stage presence made me completely fade into the background.

We tried several other activities but no matter what we tried nothing worked.

"This is hopeless" I sighed. "I'm really sorry but I'm just not very artistic. I don't mind doing something you two are good at, my mark can handle a beating."

"No, no, that won't due" Said Hunni as he bit his finger in concentration. "If you do badly, our mark will be affected by yours since this is a group project."

"Why are you so concerned?" I asked, I wasn't proud at how my voice was rising, "This isn't like you at all!"

Ami started looking back and forth at the two of us worriedly and Eri's grin looked a little forced.

"Because, Because Takashi sucks at English!" He blurted.

The room froze. What? I looked at Mori, he was blushing and finding a particular tile on the ceiling quite interesting. Great. I wasn't sure what to say but that was fine since Hunni intended to continue.

"Takashi's dad won't let him stay in the host club if he doesn't get all A's, and his mark is well… not an A!" He burst out into little tears and attached himself to Aimi's lap. I saw her blush a little in surprise and then she began stroking his hair comfortingly.

Kyoya was at or side in an instant, "Well now, this has become quite the problem…"

I sighed, I knew that being part of their project would be a problem after all. "Well what do you want me to do?" I asked angrily.

Kyoya's smile was icy, "really Sato-san, no artistic talents? I seem to recall in my investigating a corner of the internet where you are quite popular."

I froze. No. Nononononono. How the heck does he know?

"I don't know what you're talking about." I said.

"Is that so?" he asked and then pulled out his laptop.

My eyes widened and I looked around desperately. Mori, Hunni, and Aimi just looked confused and well, Eri hadn't spoken since Kyoya turned up, her characteristic grin was gone. Obviously she must be scared of him too… I wasn't going to get any help from this lot.

I turned to Kyoya desperately, "Why are you doing this? Aren't I a customer?"

"I don't see why you're so afraid _Ghost-san, _you're quite good."

Oh god, he knew my username, he wasn't bluffing. By this point everyone in the room was listening.

Kyoya had pulled out a set of ear buds and passed them to Mori and Hunni. Not sure what was going on, both put one in their ear.

"Please don't!" I begged.

Expressionless, Kyoya pressed a single button and a second later both their eyes widened and they exchanged looks.

"Nooooo!" I shrieked.

"Mommy! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" Yelled Tamaki sprinting across the room. "I don't know what you're doing but this is not what the host club stands for! Just look at for Lynne-san!" Tamaki was being surprisingly cool right now.

"Now _daddy," _said Kyoya playing along, "This is for the sake of the host club and if I don't do this we'll probably lose Mori and then Hunni-sempai in turn."

This made Tamaki freeze. He looked at me and then Kyoya and then lunged for the lap top. Kyoya calmed stepped out of the way and Tamaki went crashing through the wire attaching the ear buds to the computer. The earbuds unplugged from the headphone jack and the sound of my cover of Matryoshka filled the room. I sat there mortified for a second and then ran out of the room.

"Stupid, STUPID HOSTS! I hate you guys!"

Mori's POV

She could sing! This could easily be our creative component! However, a second ago, she just ran out of the room.

_Stupid, STUPID HOSTS! I hate you guys_

I clenched the bridge of my nose, she was more upset than I had ever seen her. _We_ made her that upset. The unshead tears in her eyes were burnt into my vision, even when I closed my eyes I could see them threatening to fall.

"Um, don't worry Mori-san… I don't think she really hates you." I looked up and saw our customer, Sasuki Aimi, looking at me worriedly.

"Yeah," said Aomori Eri, giving an awkward pat to the back, "You should just go talk to her, I'm sure it'll be fine."

Without a word I ran out of the room, I could still sense her nearby. Even without my sword I could sense her ki was out of control. I turned corridor after corridor until I saw a piece of yellow skirt sticking out from behind a statue. I walked over and bent down onto one knee. She was sitting, back against the wall. I could not see her face, it was buried in the ruffles of her skirt, she still hadn't seen me.

I sighed, I came here in such a hurry and now that I was facing her I didn't know what to do. Usually it was Hunny or Tamaki's job to cheer up sad girls. I'd have to just do what comes naturally. I reached over and placed my hand on her head. "Lynne…"

Lynne's POV

_I can't believe it! I can't believe it! _I thought as a raced through the hallways. Those heartless jerks! I had even begun to like them…

_That's what you get Lynne! _My subconscious seemed to be screaming. It had been telling all along not to get involved with those people. I had seen the victims of the host club, girls who'd gotten too close and too attached only to crash and burn. Did I think I was special? I thought I had learned long ago that I could never be put into that category.

A part of me knew I was getting more upset than I should but at that moment, I felt betrayed. I felt angry at Kyoya for feeling like he needed to know everything about anything. I felt mad at Tamaki, since he only made things worse as he tried to play up the knight in shinning armour act. Did they both think my life was a game?

I had gotten tired of running and plopped my back against the wall and slid down, I hugged my knees and pressed my face into my lap. I wasn't embarrassed to have such a meltdown in such a public place, no one would see me.

More than anything else though, I felt betrayed by the cousins. I had honestly began to think we were friends and yet they accepted Kyoya's ear buds and listened even when I begged them not to. All of them, all of them, ALL OF THEM were just selfish rich boys who only cared about themselves!

A hand was placed on top of my head

"Lynne…"

My eyes shot up to see the last person I wanted to see.

"How?" I asked, whacking his hand away.

He didn't respond.

"How is it you can find me when all I want is to disappear? Why are you here?"

He stayed quiet and rearranged himself to be sitting next to me.

"you're-" he started, "a good singer."

I scoffed that didn't sound like an apology I sat up to leave but he grabbed my wrist and I reluctantly sat back down. He still hadn't let go.

"Why are you upset?" He asked.

"Because I asked you not to listen to that, but you did."

"Are you embarrassed of your singing?"

That surprised me.

"No, I'm not embarrassed to sing, its the content and origins of the songs…"

He looked at me to continue.

"It was from a program called vocaloid, the lyrics of my song that is. Vocaloid is an automated program where songs can be composed out of vocal banks. I am the daughter of the president of an idol agency. At the moment, vocaloid is our biggest threat. My father's always complaining about it, its become more popular than most idols and not out of talent but novelty. My family, would be very angry if they heard me covering that."

He put his hand back on my head but this time I didn't remove it.

"And as for the other songs, well it's not really considered proper for a lady to be singing songs from animes and games, especially at this school. The songs I sing are proof that I like things that I shouldn't."

"it's alright." He said, and suddenly, I felt angry again. Why did I forgive him so fast? Why did I just pour out all of my problems in front of him, I couldn't possibly trust him now. I stood up and took a couple steps away.

"Please," I said, "I'll work on the project with you but otherwise, just leave me alone. I hate hosts."

His eyes had widened drastically and his mouth stayed slightly ajar. It made him look younger. It hurt to watch that kind of expression so I turned around. "It's best, if we don't become friends." With that I walked away.

* * *

**Well, some people may think Lynne was being a drama queen here but have you ever been really angry or upset about something small? This is really important to her and you'll see later on why she said what she said.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Well, We're just flying through this, chapter 9 already?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran Highschool Host Club**

* * *

Since my talk with Mori I had been feeling uncomfortable aches in my chest. Despite my harsh words I still liked him. No, I don't think I could ever fully hate him after all, somewhere along the road I began to like-like him, maybe I always did. Surprised I admitted that eh? This is the real world, not some shojo anime and I'm not the main heroine who puts her hand to her thumping chest and asks "eh? What's this feeling?" No, I liked Mori and as long as it's just to myself I can admit that.

Rather than bear the rest of my highschool life pining unrequited I'd rather distance myself now than be hurt later. I like to think of myself as a rational person and highschool romances are anything but that.

Furthermore, there was a rule set by the girls of Ouran regarding the host club. Each host belongs to everyone. More and more letters have accumulated in my locker over the past week or so reminding me that. Had it not of been for my "condition" I'd probably be the victim of some pretty nasty bullying. All the same, nasty glares are sent my way every time I participate in class and my property is often vandalized. At one point some girls had snuck into our locker room during P.E and ripped some seams on my dress. It didn't really affect me since no one really noticed me enough to see my uniform in disarray. That is why the pranks slowly began to peeter out. Or at least, I had thought they had begun to stop. Today was the worst.

I could feel eyes on me from the second I left my car. I walked up the lengthy stairs of the school and came face to face with a particular girl I had hoped to never hear from again; the bully from my early days with the host club. I tensed my muscles ready to either run or defend but she didn't move from her spot, she merely looked at me and grinned, "Boy, you're in for it now."

I didn't know what that meant. Choosing not to respond and play into her taunt I went into the school. Several girls shot me glares and began whispering. _What did I do now?_

"Lynne, Lynne! Over here" a voice hissed urgently. Aimi was peeking out from behind a wall and gesturing frantically. I walked over.

"Do you know how much trouble you're in?" She exclaimed.

"Trouble?" I asked, "What did I do?"

"You spoke rudely to the host club, and then I don't know what you and Mori-san talked about but he came back looking utterly defeated. The host club fans are out for blood."

I sighed, this was all a little much. I was doomed if I spent time with the hosts and doomed if I didn't. I wonder if knew what a situation he was putting me into.

"I think I can handle it" I said, "they'll be over it soon enough, after all, I was only abiding to the golden rule."

She sighed, "Ah, Lynne-san… That's the rational way of thinking and you should know, this school is anything but rational."

That's a true statement if ever I heard one.

"Anyway," she said rushed, "I promised to meet Eri-san but will you be alright?"

I was a little touched by her concern, "I'll be fine."

She smiled slightly, "If it was anyone else, I wouldn't believe them, but because it's you…" She didn't need to finish the sentence, she nodded and hurried off. Not running of course, no, she was too much of a lady for that.

I smiled slightly to myself and walked off. As expected, I arrived safely too class. Mori was already there at his seat. I felt my heart come to life and I tried in vain to quell it. Although he was looking at me I chose not to acknowledge him. Instead I sat down and waited for class to start. Some fans looked satisfied by this exchange, others didn't but I didn't let it bother me for now.

For lunch I chose to sit someplace alone but near to teachers, _just in case. _

Kyoya's POV

Something had to be done, I acted out rashly when I revealed her secret and now, the sempai's project was in even more danger. I've calculated and recalculated and the host club could not afford to lose Hunni and Mori sempai. I hate playing the bad guy but no one else in that naïve club has the guts, and that's why I found myself walking through the third year corridor. Unlike Mori-sempai's ability to find Lynne I was wandering blind. However, I had logic and numbers on my side.

It seems that after her outburst yesterday, she had become very unpopular with her peers. Therefore she probably would not stand to be somewhere with too many host club customers. However, she wouldn't go anywhere secluded where she couldn't receive help if need be. It was only a matter of time until I had found her sitting alone outside the teacher's lounge. _A wise choice._

I readjusted my glasses in discomfort, this was always my least favorite part.

"Hello, Sato-Sempai."

She snapped her head up and me and eyed me wearily. "What do you want?" she asked.

I changed the angle of my head the slightest bit to create the lens flare affect, an action I often use in business to unnerve. "Well you see, we are still at a bit of a conundrum. It is imperative that Hunni and Mori-sempai's project goes smoothly and at the moment, you stand in the way of this goal."

She scoffed, "I'll do what I can, I want to pass too."

"Yes but what you think you can do, isn't enough. Either you ensure Mori-sempai gets an A in English this term or…" I paused, I like to let my opponent process what I'm going to say first, "I'll inform your parents about your hobby."

She gasped, "But- then I'll let everyone know Haruhi's secret!" She nodded, "Yeah, You can't blackmail me since I know something much worse."

I clenched and unclenched my fist, I had really hoped originally to keep her on our good side when she discovered her identity but, over our time with the girl I learned enough about her to safely say, "But could you?"

She blinked, "What?"

"But would you really ruin Haruhi's life when you're actually mad at me? We both know you're not that kind of person sempai. You know your options."

I chose this moment to turn around and leave,

"You, YOU-!" She yelled after me. I smiled slightly, trust an Ouran girl to not know how to swear.

As I exited through a large pair of double doors a voice followed after me,

"Blackmail? Really?"

I turned around.

_Sasuki Eri, Third year, daughter of Sasuki Daichi, CEO of a large paper company._

"You know, I thought you were a pretty cool dude. I guess I'm not as good a judge of character as I thought," she said.

"I guess not," I responded. She walked away and I sighed. _Why do I always have to play the bad guy?_

Lynne's POV

That… that Uggg! I still couldn't find the proper pronoun for that devil. I stood up in a flurry of emotions and immediately marched right up to Mori, he was sitting with his kendo friends but I really didn't care.

"You!" I said. He looked up in confusion. "What's your current English mark?" He looked around embarrassed Good, hosts need to learn some humility. He stood up and walked me outside the cafeteria to a bench outside. I sat down first. He looked for a second and then decided to sit to the far right leaving lots of room between us.

"It's…" he started, "a 68". He grabbed his face in his hands in despair.

I'm in trouble.

* * *

**Yes, Lynne, yes you are. **

**I tried something in Kyoya's point of view, was it fine or did I fail? **

**Also, a quick question, what do you think of Eri and Aimi? They were just going to be tiny background characters but then I gave them personalities and names. (Darn it Umbreonix! You knew that If you named them you'd get attached!). Should I do more with them or is that then too many OCs?**


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm back yet again. Thanks buckets for all of your nice comments and reveiws, Sierra Wood, good luck in chemistry and just remember 6.03x10^23 and you'll be fine. **

**This may be a boring chapter but, never fear the next is gonna knock your socks off... maybe.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran Highschool host club.**

* * *

I let out a very long sigh, this is going to be a tough year. "That bad, huh?"

"…" He didn't respond.

"Alright so what can we do to get you from 60s to at least high 80s?"

He perked up a bit, "You want to help?"

I bit my lip, _want to, have to, same difference. _I didn't feel I needed to explain myself to him.

"Well there's the project, which is a huge chunk of your mark and then there's the final exam."

He nodded, "ah"

"I'll do what I can for the project at least… What is it you have difficulty with in English?"

"Communication, mostly"

Of course. I stood up and paced up and down. "Okay, so I guess the most important thing is to work on pronunciation and get you to say longer, more complex sentences." Reality sank in just then. Mori saying long sentences? Could he even do that in Japanese? "Let me see what you've done so far on your part of the project" I asked desperately.

He pulled out a notebook from his bag and gave it to me. I flipped through the pages and mentally face palmed. "Why are these all five-or-less-word sentences?"

"I said enough to convey my message." He argued. It's true he had all the important ideas there, and made some really strong arguments.

How do I put this, "English teachers care about the quality too. You have to put in as many grammar techniques as possible to demonstrate your understanding."

He nodded.

Suddenly, I became aware of the eyes, I turned around only to see that our spot was overlooked by the cafeteria. Half of the third years were watching us. Some (most) girls glared, others giggled and Mori's Kendo club was pressed against the window comically giving him thumbs up signs.

"Let's talk about this another time…" I said and he nodded again.

As we returned to the school he turned to me and asked, "When?"

A little surprised, I stopped a second, "If possible," I started, "I really don't want to go back to that club of yours."

He grimaced. "Could you see me after club?" He asked.

I rubbed the back of my head, "But all the libraries are closed by then"

"You should come to Takashi's house!" Said Hunni. I jumped in surprise.

"Hunny! Where'd you come from?!"

"Ummm," he said deep in thought, "Over there!" He pointed behind us. Eh, I'll take it.

"Yeah, Lynne-san! Come with us after school!" He reasserted.

I really didn't want to but…the demonic glasses guy popped up in my mind, Mori _had_ to get a good mark. "Fine" I said. So I avoided the host club but… _Out of the frying pan into the fire, _I couldn't help but think.

The rest of the day went pretty smoothly, the classes this morning were painstakingly long but my dread of what came after classes made time decide to move particularly fast. Before I knew it, my peers were closing there textbooks symbolizing the near-end of final period. I paused as I gathered my belongings, I had a good hour or so before host club ended.

"Lynne-san!" Hunny waved wildly. "We're going to host club now!" He calmed down, "Are you sure you don't want to come?"

"No", I said, "I think I'll just be at library 2"

Hunny's smile faded for a second but then it was back, if I blinked I wouldn't have seen it. "Alright!" He exclaimed, "We'll see you there!"

I nodded to the two and began walking to the library. Surprisingly, with all my years at Ouran, I had only been to any of the libraries a small handful of times. They were full of comfortable sofas so they'd become social hotspots. When I walked into the library I heard chatter from all around, of course all of the tables were in use, I sighed but then noticed a familiar pair of girls.

"Eri, Aimi!" I called and ran over. They turned in surprise, then grinned. Eri slid over and patted the spot beside her on the sofa, I returned the grin and gladly sat.

"You don't come here very often Lynne-san." Greeted Aimi.

"Yeah, I'm just waiting for host club to end." I replied.

"Oh, but Lynne," She started, "The libraries close at 5."

I scratched the back of my head, "Yeah, we're going to Mori's after…"

Aimi smiled widely, and placed her hand to her mouth, "You like him don't you?"

I froze dumbly, and then snapped back, "No, what are you talking about?"

"Don't lie to us!" warned Eri with mock seriousness.

"Yes," Chipped in Aimi, "Afterall that's the exact thing Eri said about Ootori-kun!"

"Wha-What?!" Exclaimed Eri, "I do not like him!" She exclaimed.

"Now Eri, we both know that that is a lie." She turned to me and grinned, "You see, Eri's actually a really shy girl! She's too nervous to designate Ootori-kun so she comes with me to see Hunni. Isn't that cute?"

I was still trying to process this. "You like the Shadow-King?!"

Eri's face turned red, "No! Didn't you hear what I just said? I don't… at least, not anymore." She looked at me with a sad smile, "I heard what he said to you at lunch…"

"Ah…" I said and we both sat for a second in awkward silence.

Until Aimi broke it, "What, what, what happened, what did he say?"

Eri grinned, "Nothin'".

"Awww, you guys are so mean keeping secrets from me!" Aimi pouted and we laughed. We let the conversation move to lighter topics. Eventually Mori and Hunni came to the library.

Mori placed a large hand on my head, "Hello", my face turned red. Did he forget about all of the harsh things I told him? Then his brow scrunched and he removed his hand, with a small, "sorry". Apparently not.

"How was host club?" smiled Aimi and Hunni grinned, "It was great! I ate a cake thiiiiiis big!" He stretched out his hands for dramatic effect. "Though it would have been more fun if you were there."

Aimi smiled, "Maybe next time".

Eventually we headed out and the two girls gave me knowing grins. I sighed, _it's not like that, really._

I felt anxiety as I stepped into Mori's limo, never in a million years had I thought I'd actually be going to his house. Would I meet his parents, would they like me? I shook these thoughts out of my head.

"You know Lynne-san? Takashi's house is really nice!" Hunny said and I zoned back in. "I go there all the time!"

I smiled at him, "It must be nice to be such close cousins."

"Yeah!" He exclaimed.

Eventually we ended up in front of a large traditional Japanese style mansion.

"Wow, I breathed." We walked into the house and I was reminded of those historical animes I had watched. A short but pretty lady came walking into the room, she smiled warmly, "welcome home, Takashi, Mitzukuni!"

"Auntie!" Squealed Hunny, tackling the woman.

Mori nodded to her, "I'm home", and stepping aside he gestured to me, "This is Sato Lynne."

Her eyes widened, "Oh dear, I didn't even see you there…" She said, all the while backing up. Quickly she fled the room. I blinked in surprise, looking at Mori, his confused expression told me his mother wasn't prone to this kind of outburst.

A deep male voice rung out, "Whaaattt? He brought home a girl?!"

Two pairs of eyes snuck out from around the corner in which she fled. Then the man stepped out, He looked exactly like Mori, just a little older and a little less reserved, "Nice to meet you, I am Takashi's father, Morinozuka Akira" gesturing to the woman returning, "and this is his mother. Morinozuka Mai"

She smiled embarrassed, "I'm sorry for my behavior, I was just a little caught off guard."

I smiled as best I could, "That's alright," I bowed, "I'm Sato Lynne, Mori and Hunni's classmates."

"We're doing an English project!" Smiled Hunni.

"Oh, I see," said Mori's mother looking a little disappointed, "so that's what it is, well, just tell me if you need anything."

I smiled at her and Mori guided us further into the house into a room with a large table. We took out our things. Taking another look at his notebook I nodded, "I got to say, the actual points are pretty impressive, and the fact that you gave so much information in so few words…" Yes, this work could definitely be saved… We continued working until we were wiped out.

"Well, I think this is a good place to stop" I said. Mori nodded, Hunni had long since nodded off and not even Mori had the guts to wake that particular sleeping dragon. I gathered my things and prepared to leave but a door opened.

"Oh, you're leaving?" asked Mori's mother.

I nodded, "Yes, I feel we've done all we can for today."

"Oh but dear, you must stay for dinner!" Exclaimed the mother, "We're having sushi!"

From the corner of my eye I saw Mori perk up a little. _How cute, does he like sushi? _I coughed, "Erm, I guess I could stay… just for a little."

She clapped her hands in delight and quickly ushered us into the dining room. "Now just sit here beside Takashi and I'll go tell the servants that dinner can be served~"

"Oh," I said, "What about Hunni?"

She laughed warmly, "Do _you_ want to wake him up?" I shuddered, and she smiled even brighter, "He will wake up when he's hungry." And then she hurried out.

I didn't have to sit alone with Mori too long though as his father walked into the room and sat adjacent to us. He also had a warm smile.

"So Lynne-chan, how long have you known my son?"

I paused not sure the proper way to respond, "I've been in his class for three years, although officially, we met a couple weeks ago…"

He nodded, "Could it be because he hadn't noticed you?"

I looked at him in surprise, "Yeah, how did you know?"

"Did anyone tell you you have a very special ki?" He asked.

"Pardon?"

"Ki, is what we refer to as someone's life-force. As swordsmen, we train for years to learn how to read ki in order to read our opponents. Yours is very different than most peoples, it has a refreshing quality,"

I blushed, not used to such complements. I wanted to ask more but Mori's mother then came in with the maid following with dinner. The talk we were having transferred over to causal dinner talk, each one talked about their day. When it got to me I left quite a few details out. It felt very warm, his family was very kind and his mother and father gave off motherly and fatherly auras. I was almost a little jealous, I loved my mother but she was very immature. Afraid of ageing, she tended to treat me more like a sister. My father was hardly around. As apparent from our houses décor, he was easily star struck and was often out with his idols when he wasn't working. I knew he loved me, but each idol had traveled long distances from home to reach fame. To them, he was a second father and I understood they needed him much more than me.

Eventually Hunni woke up and came to the dinner table as well. As the plates were being collected Hunni grinned. "So, Lynne are you coming to the ball, we're hosting?

A ball? I didn't know this. It was for the best really, that kind of thing isn't my scene. Still I decided to ask, "What ball?"

"Hunni looked confused, "you don't know? We sent an invite to your house last week."

Oh no, I tried to stay calm. I was sure my mother hadn't seen it yet or I'd never of heard the end of it. Still, I needed to get home soon as possible, find it, and destroy it. I excused myself shortly after, I said my farewells at the door and Mori's parents made a couple quips about being sure to dance with him at the ball. I smiled, not having the heart to tell them I'd rather die than be pampered up and thrown into a large room full of people.

When I got home I immediately ran to the area we left mail. I frantically searched through the stacks.

"Looking for this?" I turned to see my mother leaning against the wall holding a decorative envelope. "You can't back out now I'm already having my friend, Hitachin-san, make your dress, she's a fashion designer you know."

"When were you planning on telling me?" I asked.

"The day of," She grinned widely, "Then you wouldn't be able to fight me on it that long."

I had one final question, "When is it?"

Her smile was almost demonic, "Tomorrow."

And here I thought I'd have a peaceful, down to earth weekend.


	11. Chapter 11

**Here it is the not so long awaited ball chapter, and lol I knew someone was going to say that they weren't wearing socks to be blown off.**

**This and the next chapter were written at the same time and then separated so it it's not up yet, it will be in a few short seconds.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran Highschool Host club.**

* * *

The next day my mother was practically jumping off the walls.

"Lynne, Lynnneeee!" She squealed again running into my room. I quickly turned off my monitor, and cursed that I hadn't had time to pause my video, I was watching bleach and could still hear the dialouge through my headphones. I quickly threw them off to hear what she was saying.

"- finally arrived, oh Lynne it's so beautiful, she really outdid herself!" She ushered me out of the room. Normally, I'd fight back but I wanted her out of the room as soon as possible before she noticed noise coming out of my headphones.

She took me into the living room and pulled out a white box, "Tahdahhh" she said.

I looked at it incredulously, "What is it?"

"Your dress silly! Weren't you listening?" She scolded.

I opened the lid and pulled out what was probably the most gorgeous gown I had ever seen. My mother squealed. It was dark blue and covered over in black lace. The bodice was tightly fitted but the skirts cascaded outwards in a bell shape. I was relieved to see it wasn't strapless, instead, it had thin black straps. The blue and black laced fabric continued down to overcoat the large white skirt which was revealed where it opened at the front.

"Isn't it amazing!" said my mother.

"Yeah," I breathed, _but would something so fancy suit me?_

She left me alone to my own devices for about an hour but was quick to burst back into my bedroom. Anticipating this I paused the episode and flipped tabs with expert timing. I grinned triumphantly.

"LYYYNNNNEEEE! Its time to get prepared!" I looked at the time on my computer, there was still three hours before I was expected to be there. I sighed and got up to take a shower. Once I was done and dressed, she grabbed me and pulled me to a vanity mirror. Grinning wildly she pulled out several different brushes and combs. I winced, _this isn't going to be fun._

As expected, she wasn't very forgiving to my poor scalp as she yanked my hair into different styles. Each time, looking unsatisfied, she restarted from scratch, I wanted to die. Eventually she settled on a particular up due, and I let out a breath in relief, finally it was done. Though just as she finished, she pulled out her giant makeup kit, I didn't like where this was going.

She looked at different sets and sighed, "No no, this won't due. Lynne, put on your dress first so I can see what goes with it." She said throwing me out of the chair. I retreated to my room with the dress box in hand. I let out a gasp of surprise once the garment was on, if it looking amazing off, it looked stunning on. I found long dark blue gloves under the dress in the box and put them on as well.

My mom squealed for the fiftieth time today and immediately set to work on the makeup. By the time she was done, I hardly recognized myself. My eyelashes looked fuller, my lips, softer and my features more pronounced.

When I looked back at the clock my eyes widened with horror, it was already time to go! Where did all that time go? I hadn't mentally prepared myself!

Trying to calm my nerves I walked over to the car.

Mother called after me, "Have fun! Dance with a cute boy alright?!" My cheeks turned crimson and I stepped into the car.

The car ride was short, too short. This was probably the first time I regretted living close to school. It stopped outside the school's ballroom and I could feel my heart beating a mile a minute. Was it still too late to turn back? I swallowed my fear and walked through the large double doors. I immediately felt as if I was transported to another land. The hall was full of young men and women in dashing suits and gorgeous dresses. I no longer felt out of place.

The music had already begun and everyone immediately paired up and begun to waltz. I felt contented to wander over to the food table.

"Lynne-san!" I turned to see Haruhi, "You look amazing!"

"Thanks" I mumbled. "You look very… handsome."

The girl in the suit grimaced. "Thanks," but then her eyes lit up again, "wow, look at all this food! They even have fancy tuna!"

I laughed.

**Mori's POV**

From the second she walked in the door my eyes were glued to her. She looked breath taking. I felt inclined to ask her to dance but I stopped myself,_ She hates you_, I reminded myself. I could never tell, the more I tried to wrap my head around her feelings the more confused I got, by both hers and mine. Even though she said she hated hosts, I thought she was genuinely happy at the amusement park, and then she started working so hard to help me with my English mark. The thought that those moments were all forced left an unpleasant pang in my chest.

Mitsukuni had caught me staring. "Lynne-chan sure looks pretty today doesn't she?"

"Ah" I said.

"Then you should ask her to dance!" He grinned.

I wasn't so sure that was a good idea, but for some reason my legs were already taking me to the food table.

**Lynne's POV**

While I was watching Haruhi drool over the food, a hand tapped me on the back, my breath caught, it was Mori. He wore an elegant black tuxedo that showed off his tall, slim figure. He extended his hand looking almost, _nervous?_

"Would you like to dance?" He asked.

I thought I was going to say no I really did and yet I took his hand and let him guide me out onto the ballroom floor. My waist tingled were he placed his hand. I reached up and was relieved I could comfortably grasp his shoulder. That would have been embarrassing if I couldn't reach. We flitted across the dance floor, my heart was racing.

Eventually, my stamina ran out.

"Please," I gasped, "I need to rest."

He held my hand and guided me to a table. Pulling out a chair he gestured to sit, I did so gratefully.

"Do you need something to drink?" He asked worriedly.

"Yes, please" I said and I watched as he made his way to the drinks table.

**Kyoya's POV**

Everything was going smoothly, I checked the hall over and over again making my systematic rounds. The drinks were recently replenished, there were enough chairs, we were running low on lobster I made a quick mental note in my head.

"So, wracked with guilt yet?" Asked a voice. I turned around to see Sasuki Eri. She wore a flaming red and yellow dress, quite befitting of her personality. Her shorter hair was jelled back fashionably.

"Why, whatever are you talking about?" I asked in fake confusion.

She glared at me angrily, "What you did to Lynne! You're blackmailing her!"

"True, but she doesn't look very hurt by it, now does she?" I gestured to her receiving a drink from Mori, she smiled as he sat down next to her.

"If anything, I have helped her." I said. Eri was still watching them with a soft expression on her face.

"Did you know it would turn out like that?" She asked.

"Of course not." I scoffed, _although I knew there was a very high probability…_

"Don't lie!" She said firmly. I blinked in surprise, but quickly returned to my neutral expression. She grinned, "I knew you couldn't be as bad as you make yourself out to be!" She grabbed my hand and pulled me along.

"Wh-what are you doing?" I asked.

"You've been working this whole time so…" she grinned, "Your going to dance with me whether you like it or not! After all, it's your dance too!"

I put my hand around her waist and we began to waltz.

_Sasuki Eri, an interesting person indeed… I may need to rewrite some of my notes._

**Later..**

The party was finally wrapping up. We stepped outside and breathed in the fresh air. My head was beginning to ache, I rubbed my temples.

"Tired?" She asked.

"Yes, I suppose" I responded.

"You know, she said cheeks turning slightly red, "It's really is amazing"

"Pardon?" I asked.

"You put all of this together right? Plus you manage the host club and do a lot of work for your dad'd company. All the while keeping top marks!" She exclaimed.

I smiled slightly, "Well, it certainly isn't easy."

Just then Lynne came walking outside. She pulled out a cellphone and dialed a number.

"Hello?" She asked, "Oita-san, the ball is over, can you please come to pick me up?"

She waited a moment,

"Really, it's in the shop? Is it bad?" She listened closely, "Oh, well that's fine. I think I'll just walk then." She closed the phone and began walking down the road leading to the school's front gate.

What was she thinking? It's dangerous to walk alone at night! Sasuki Eri who was still standing with me appeared to be thinking the same thing judging by the way her brow scrunched. Just then, I saw Mori walk by giving a large yawn. My glasses glinted,

"Mori-sempai, perfect timing! Lynne just headed out on her own. It's dangerous out there, would you please walk her home?"

His eyes widened, "She's walking alone?" He asked this disbelief.

"It certainly seems so." I said. He ran out the door. Eri gasped,

"But Ootori! Did you see how tired he was?! You know how he gets when he's tired!"

"Yes," I said "I'm sure Lynne-san's about to find out why they call him the wild type".

* * *

**Uh oh Lynne you're in trouble. Mori gets very flirtatious when he's sleepy. I haven't read the manga but I found this out on good 'ole wikipedia and thought I had too use this. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer, I do not own Ouran Highschool Host Club**

* * *

It was a cool night, I sighed contentedly as I breathed in the fresh air. Night time is so peaceful. I was currently walking down the empty streets in my ball gown. Anyone else would be embarrassed but I had long since stopped thinking about what I wore in public, I felt confident in my invisibility. Or not.

A hand grabbed my gloved wrist and I wheeled around. A delinquent with a cruel expression grinned. "Well, look at this boys, it's a girl."

"You don't say?" Said another with a nasty scar running down his cheek.

"Don't be too mean to the leader, he doesn't get to see girls that often…" Said another, the two boys snickered. The one grabbing my wrist snapped at them, "Shut it!"

He turned to me and slowly looked me up… and down, his gaze lingering on places I'd rather they didn't. His intentions were clear, I needed to get out of there, ASAP.

"So pretty lady, what's with the dress? Going to a ball?"

I glared at him, "Returning actually."

"Well in that case," they began to get uncomfortably close, "You don't need to wear that dress anymore."

Suddenly like a flash of lightning Mori sprinted through the crowd. When he got to the other side, he paused. Then, the stick he was holding snapped in half and the boys surrounding me collapsed. Tossing the make-shift sword to the side he walked over to me.

"Thank-" I started to say be he cut me off, grabbing both shoulders he stared at me angrily.

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?!" He yelled. I was honestly surprised, I had never heard him raise his voice. "You could of asked any of your friends to drive you or, I would have gladly walked you home!" suddenly his anger faded, "But you wouldn't have asked me because… you hate me." Suddenly, he couldn't seem to look me in the eye.

I stood there shocked, how is one supposed to respond in this situation? I chose my words carefully.

"I thought no one would see me." I said.

He gave a strange smile and moved one of his hands off my shoulder to cup my cheek. I'm sure he could feel how hot my skin was getting. "How could they not?" He said. "Do you know how beautiful you look tonight? One would have to be blind to not notice you."

My heart stopped and I was scared for a second that I might be having a stroke.

"I noticed you," he continued, "From the second you walked in the doors tonight, everyone was looking at you." His tone changed, as if he wasn't pleased about this next part. "_Even all of the guys_."

_He's acting really weird. _I thought, _did he eat something strange? Was there something in the punch? _All the same I decided to stay quiet.

"Come" he said suddenly, "I'll walk you the rest of the way." He extended his hand and stared at me expectantly. I took it and we began walking. I noticed while we were walking that he let out a big yawn. And then wiped his eye with his free hand, I giggled and he smiled at me.

All the while, I was only too aware of the way my small hand was folded in his.

When we got to the gate of my estate he turned to me and let go of my hand.

"Sweet dreams" he said, he bowed down and kissed my forehead before leaving.

My face turned red and my mind was reeling, _WHAT WAS THAT!?_

I felt dizzy as I got to the front door. The door burst open, "Lyyyyynnnnnneeeee!" and my mother jumped on me, "I told you that dress was amazing! Look at what a hottie you bagged!" She hugged me and cried happy tears, "You're just like a chip off the old block."

She paused and noticed I was still speechless. She grinned "Ah, youth! Well it's late, let's get you ready for bed!" She hummed as she stepped through the door and I followed.

* * *

_The next morning, Mori woke up and immediately recalled the events of the previous night. He fell to his knees defeated, a black cloud lurking over him. What had he done? He knew he acted strangely when he was tired but that was wild even for him. _

_Surely Lynne would never talk to him again._

* * *

**There! Now that's it for this weekend. I'm going to go hit the books now... french, how I doth procrastinate whenever thou rear thine ugly head.**


	13. Chapter 13

**I do not own Ouran High School Host Club, still. Here's the next chapter sorry I've been awfully busy this last week.**

* * *

Needless to say, I didn't sleep that night… or the next. Before I knew it, it was Monday and I was a wreck. I desperately needed a vacation from my thoughts. For two nights and one day they had been flying all around my head 24/7. My head hurt. A lot.

I had always just assumed I didn't have a shot with him but… he called me beautiful, _he kissed my forehead! _Is that a big deal? They call their customers beautiful everyday don't they?

Regardless of how he felt, I was grateful, overwhelmingly grateful and I hadn't even thanked him.

On the way too school I thought of all of the things I could do to show my appreciation. I was never very good with words so I'd probably just mess up if I tried a straight-out thank you.

When I walked into class I saw him. He was sitting with his friends, rather than towards him. I found my legs leading me the other way. I really am I coward, aren't I?

When I sat at my desk though, he immediately walked over.

"Hi" I greeted.

"Morning" he responded.

He was silent for a good minute and I began to wonder why he came over. I wished I could see what was going on in his head but his blank eyes revealed nothing.

Finally, he spoke, "Sorry" he said.

Sorry? What on Earth did he say sorry for? He saved me and he was apologizing?

"Pardon?" I asked.

"When I'm tired…" He started, "I get like that."

Oh, of course, he was talking about his behaviour.

"It's alright," I said. Feeling weird about the number of people now in the class I frowned I wanted to thank him but not with this many people around.

"Can you see me shortly after school?" I asked.

He looked at me confused but nodded.

* * *

He walked over to the meeting spot and stepped in front of me with the same curious look he had sent my way all day.

I swallowed my pride and bowed deeply. He stepped back in surprise. "THANK YOU VERY VERY MUCH!" I blurted, "I don't know what would of happened if you weren't there!"

I looked at me unsure for a moment and then walked over and ruffled my hair,

"No problem." He said in his deep voice. My heart fluttered.

"I'll sing." I said.

He pulled his hand back and looked at me quizzically.

"For the project, if I have to, I'll sing. I owe you more than I could ever pay back." I said.

Surprisingly he didn't jump on the offer. He stepped closer and bent down to look at me eye to eye.

"Are you sure?" He asked, "I don't want to make you do something you don't want to."

"I have to in order to feel right!" I smiled, "Have you ever heard the phrase equivalent exchange?" I asked.

He shook his head.

"Well, I'm not sure if this is a real rule of Alchemy or not but at least in this…_show _I watch the main characters live by this rule. To get something, you must give an equal amount since matter cannot be created only reformed. All debts should be repaid under the same principles."

He smiled slightly, "It's a good philosophy"

I grinned, "It really is, you really can learn a lot from anim- I mean TV" I said.

He looked at his watch, "Host Club's starting."

"Then I won't keep you." I smiled.

He nodded and I watched him exit the corridor. _I really can't tell what's going on in that guy's head._

Oh well, now that that was off my mind I could go home and catch up on some much needed sleep… _After a couple episodes of Full Metal Alchemist._

* * *

The next day we met up early at music room 3.

As usual I had gotten there earlier. I considered checking the dojo for Mori but decided against it remembering how hopelessly lost I got the last time. I stood awkwardly at the large double doors. Was it okay for me to just walk in while no one was there? Well there was nothing else for me to do. I strolled in and sat at the nearest sofa. Wrapping my arms around my head I leaned back on and sighed contentedly, nothing to do but wait.

Mori's POV

I stood in the center of the wood dojo, the championships were coming up again and I was behind in my training. For the past week I had pushed my body to its limits. Every muscle was screaming for me to stop but I ignored them and push on, one final strike. I lunged forward and sliced the straw mannequins all in one charge. Despite the sword being wood, they each collapsed in two. I slumped against the wall and took a few deep gulps of water.

Looking at my watch I could see it was about time to meet with Lynne. I showered and dressed then headed over to the club room.

I was confused when I walked in, the lights were off and no one was sitting at the table. Then I noticed her, curled up on the couch. I leaned down and looked at her. The corners of my mouth twitched up. She was sleeping. Her expression was peaceful and her lips moved slightly as if she were talking with someone in a dream. I was about to awaken her but I paused. What was her blood type again? Was it _safe _to wake her up?

I decided to take my chances. Bending down on one knee I leaned close to the girl, I grimaced at the pain in my muscles. "Lynne," I said softly. She stirred a little bit and then nestled into the cushions slightly more.

"Mori?" She asked.

"Yes?" I answered. She didn't reply. She must be sleep talking. I nudged her shoulder a little and her eyes fluttered open.

"Ack!" She gasped and immediately shot up. Unfortunately, I was leaning over her and our heads collided. I feel back rubbing my forehead. Usually I'd be able to dodge such movements but the sheer amount of physical fitness had rendered my body sluggish.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry!" She said.

I smiled and ruffled her hair, "its fine." I said. However, I could see a small bruise starting to form on her forehead. I brushed my thumb over the area. You're hurt," I stated and got up to find ice.

When I got back to the sofa I sat down and gave her the pack.

"Thanks," she said quietly. "So is Hunni not here yet?"

"Ah, he's here" I said pointing at the large four poster bed I the corner of the music room. I had taken him there this morning so we could work as soon as he woke up. Lynne looked a little taken aback.

"How long has THAT been there?" Probably referring to the bed.

"Always." I stated.

We sat in silence. I felt a little strange. Were these couches away so short? She was half a metre away.

Her head began to nod and her eyes started to close and then jolt open. She was obviously still tired.

"Couldn't sleep?" I asked.

Her cheeks turned pink. "I-I had planned to sleep for a good nine hours last night but well, one episode of FMA turned into twelve and in turn, somehow nine hours turned to about four."

I sighed, "Sleep is important."

"Well what about you?" she asked, "You look wiped."

"Training" I said.

She looked at me worriedly, "Well don't push yourself too far… are you hurt? You've been moving a little weird."

"My back's just a little sore" I admitted.

She looked at me for a second. "Take off your blazer." She said.

I gave her a confused expression but then shed my coat.

"Now turn around" she ordered. I did and gasped as cool hands grabbed my shoulders and began to gently massage them. I let out a contented sigh, the pain was slowly fading.

"I used to have to give my mom massages all the time." She chatted conversationally, "Back when she used to be an idol."

I nodded and she continued, "Being an idol is actually really difficult, you always have to be in top shape and be on restricted diets. It can get really stressful. That's another reason I don't want my dad to know I can sing. He loves idols and would force me to be one, though I hardly have the charisma he'd push me unto the media if he had to."

She stopped and I turned to her. She was smiling sadly. "Though sometimes I wonder if I should… maybe then he'd come home sometimes. Ever since my mother retired he's rarely ever come home. Maybe he's gotten bored of us?"

I reached over and gripped her shoulder, "It's alright."

She smiled, "Yeah, that's probably not the case… probably…"

"Whatcha' guys doing?" Asked Hunni, wiping the sleep from his eyes.

"Hunni!" Lynne exclaimed, "It's about time! We were waiting to work on the project!"

Five minutes later we were all around the table.

"Alright," He started, "So if Lynne san sings Takashi and I can end with monologues."

"That sounds fine." She said, "What about the music?"

"You should play the piano!" Enounced a dramatic voice. We turned, at the door a lone figure stood with rose petals swirling around. Tamaki stepped into the light of the music room and Lynne stiffened. I looked at her suspiciously. _Of course the prince type would have to be her type. _I shook my head what was I thinking?

"I can't play the piano…" She said quietly looking everywhere in the room except at the young blond.

"Worry not fair maiden" he said kissing her hand, I clenched my fist, but then released it, he does that with every girl. "I can teach you the keys to the one song. You can write the words and I'll assist in the melody's composition." He told her. For some reason, I didn't like the idea of them alone together one bit.

"I'll do it." I volunteered.

Lynne and Tamaki turned to me in surprise.

"That's a great idea!" Said Hunni, "Takashi can do the piano and Lynne can sing!"

Tamaki and Lynne nodded in approval.

_What did I just get myself into?_

* * *

**Yeah Mori, you should be focusing on your training! Oh well, what's done is done. Till next time!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Ouran Highschool Host club does not belong to me. It belongs to someone else I guess.**

**There's a song in here that belongs to the public domain called Braham's lullaby, I'm sure you've heard of it.**

**I feel to lazy to write much more in the writer's comment area but I feel like I should... Like the new cover photo? I was doodlin and drew what I sort of envisioned Lynne to look like and then thought,"hey! That's not terrible! Maybe I'll make that the cover photo"... yeah.**

**Alright then to the story-**

* * *

Crisis averted. I wasn't really mad at Tamaki anymore but I felt really awkward after my outburst in the Host club, if I apologized I'd get pulled back into the club's nonsense though. I was relieved and surprised when Mori volunteered. After arrangements were made, we began to walk to class.

"Are you sure you want to do that?" I asked him.

He gave me a sideways look, "Did you want to play?... And practice with Tamaki?"

"No, I mean aren't you spreading yourself a little thin what with the Kendo Championships and your homework?" I asked.

"Its fine." He said.

"Alright.. if you say so…" I said. "Is there at least anything I can do for you?"

He stood there for a split second thinking about my offer, "You could come to the tournament." He said.

"What?" I asked, completely caught off guard.

"I'd work harder, if I knew you were going to be there."

My whole face was burning, "Oh! Uh, yeah of course! I'll go if you'll let me."

He smiled slightly and we walked into class.

I hadn't heard much from the two cousins after that day. The presentation date was nearing but I wasn't worried. Every morning I deviated on my walk to class to hear piano music coming from music room 3. Both cousins were doing their parts. The amount of work they put into everything they did never ceased to amaze me. Often I would also see Mori emerge from the woods and I'd know that he'd been practicing. I'd wave and he'd give his signature half smile and wave back.

I worried for his health but I knew that the Championships would soon be over and he could relax, before I knew it, it was the day before.

As usual I stepped into class before the bell and organized my notes. These days I had been putting my best efforts forward in my classes and was getting pleasing progress in all my subjects. there was something about seeing others work so hard that inspires you to do the same. Mori walked in seconds before the bell and I cringed. He looked exhausted. He eyes looked lifeless and dark lines marked sleepless nights. _This is ridiculous he needs to take better care of his health!_

As soon as the final bell rung, I grabbed him by the sleeve as he tried to exit class.

"Where do you this you're going?" I asked.

"Host Club." He told me.

"No you're not!" I exclaimed, "You need to rest! The tournament's tomorrow!"

"But It's my responsibility."

I sighed and dragged him to music room 3. I walked straight up to Ootori, "Mori's not coming to club today, can't you see he needs to rest?" I argued.

Ootori's glasses shone as he looked up at me from his spot on the couch. "I couldn't agree more."

"Wait, what?" I asked.

"He needs to win the Championships tommorow, Host Club profits will double." He smiled at me in a way that sent an icy shiver down my spine."That's why you need to babysit him until the tournament."

"What!?" I asked.

"If we leave him to his own devices he's guess going to train even more." He told me. "He can't win if he hasn't properly rested, Can I trust you with this duty?"

"Uh, yeah I guess." I said and began to leave the club.

"And anyway," started Kyoya, "Mori-sempai tends to attract the shy customers he might scare them away in his tired mode, Best of luck Lynne-sempai."

Shoot. I forgot how he got when he was tired. Memories of the ball flashed before my eyes and whacked myself lightly in the face, idiot! _How could you forget that he gets like… that. _I looked over and him and he gave a heart melting smile. _This won't be easy._

I took him outside and into the rose maze and forced him to sit down on a bench. "Rest here for awhile." The rose garden seemed like the perfect place. There weren't many people so he wouldn't be disturbed, and it was still a fair distance from the dojo so he wouldn't be tempted to train. If I forced him to go home, he would have the dojo at his house.

"Maybe you should try to sleep a little?" I suggested.

He looked at me, "But I don't have a pillow."

"Sorry but I won't be able to find one in a rose garden." I told him.

"Then may I borrow your lap?"

My cheeks turned pink. "Wha-What?!" A tired Mori sure was something to be feared. "Alright." I said sitting next to him awkwardly.

I looked away and squeezed my eyes shut, they opened suddenly when I felt a weight fall into my lap. I looked down at my classmate and my arms hovered over him unsure what they should do. I finally settled with placing one on his head and I put the other to my side.

"Lynne." He said.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Why are you helping me so much?" He asked.

_Because I'm being blackmailed. _An answer not even I believed. The blackmail was just an excuse to myself, and I knew it. "Because…" I started,

"Because?" he repeated.

"I don't know, I guess I felt like it. You were always there for me so now I want to be there for you." I told him.

He smiled at my response. Time past, wind carried rose petals across the garden and I could faintly hear a bee buzzing from the nearest cluster of flowers.

"Aren't you going to sleep?" I asked.

"I want to but I can't." He said.

I sighed and looked up I knew plenty of lullabies but that was too embarrassing. They were all written for mothers to their babies. That or they sang of love which would be equally disconcerting. Oh well, he sucked at English so an English song would be fine.

_"Lullaby, and good night, in the skies stars are bright _  
_May the moon, silvery beams, bring you with dreams _  
_Close you eyes, now and rest, may these hours be blessed _  
_Till the sky's bright with dawn, when you wake with a yawn"_

I started the song but refused to make eye contact, my face was burning and my heart felt about ready to leap out of my chest.

_"Lullaby, and good night, you are mother's delight _  
_I'll protect you from harm, and you'll wake in my arms _

_Sleepyhead, close your eyes, for I'm right beside you _  
_Guardian angels are near, so sleep without fear _  
_Lullaby, and good night, with roses bedight _  
_Lilies o'er head, lay thee down in thy bed"_

I felt calmer now, if some reason he was going the laugh at me or stop me he would of already done so by now.

_"Lullaby, and good night, you are mother's delight _  
_I'll protect you from harm, and you'll wake in my arms _

_Lullaby, and sleep tight, my darling sleeping _  
_On sheets white as cream, with the head full of dreams _  
_Sleepyhead, close your eyes, I'm right beside you _  
_Lay thee down now and rest, may you slumble the best _

_Go to sleep, little one, think of puppies and kittens. _  
_Go to sleep, little one, think of butterflies in spring. _  
_Go to sleep, little one, think of sunny bright mornings. _  
_Hush, darling one, sleep through the night _  
_Sleep through the night _  
_Sleep through the night"_

I finished and waited. Silence. I looked down to see that Mori was asleep. He looked different in his sleep, not like his usual guarded self or even the looser sleepy Mori. He was almost childlike. He made no noise, he just laid there, slightly curled up since he was to tall for the bench.

We sat there for a while. Feeling weird about staring at him, I pulled out a manga and began to read. I'm unsure how much time past but eventually I slammed the book shut, the graphic novel made an unfavorable turn and I needed a second to process it._ How dare they kill off the main character's best friend!_ I both loved and hated these kinds of mangas, the plot is always so intriguing and advanced but there is always a time where everything has to go wrong before things go right.

Feeling my sudden movements Mori's eyes began to twitch and then open. He sat up and looked to the sky running a hand threw his hair. I could have sworn I saw the slightest shade of pink on his cheeks.

I shoved the book in my bag, by this point I was sure he knew I was a closet otaku but it was still embarrassing all the same.

"Hello" He said.

"Hi…" I responded, "did you sleep well?"

"Ah." He said, "I had a good dream."

I waited for him to describe it but he didn't, instead he stood up and took a few steps away from the bench_. I guess he's back to his usual self. _He stopped and looked back at me, waiting for me to follow. I got up faster than I should have only to realize that my legs had been asleep. I stumbled a little but steadied myself. He looked at me concernedly and offered his hand but I shook my head, I was already getting feeling back.

We eventually ended up at the gates of the school and I could see both our drivers cars. I turned to him.

"The tournaments tomorrow." I said.

"Ah" he nodded.

"When you go home, eat a good meal and rest lots." I said firmly.

"Ah" He said again and placed a hand on my shoulder, "and thank you."

He stepped in his car and I did the same.

_Tomorrow will be an eventful day._

* * *

**Well wasn't that fun? I realize now that her rant about things in mangas going wrong before going right could make excellent foreshadowing but... I think I want to start gearing the story down... I don't want to make the story too drawn out. I was thinking about ending it in a few chapters but think of all the possibilities for drama if I put in Lynne's dad. Ahhh I'm conflicted.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Yay! 'Nother Chapter, I actually completly rewrote this one since I kinda got stuck half way through. Thank you so much for the reveiws!**

**-I do not own Ouran Highschool Host Club**

* * *

Dogs were never my favorite animal, and certainly the amount of yapping I heard that morning had not changed my mind. I groaned and pulled the pillow over my ears. Fully intending on going back to bed and catch a few more hours of sleep, I tried to empty my mind. Unfortunately, the yapping continued and I sat upright with a start. Why exactly did I hear a dog? My house had an enormous estate I wouldn't hear a dog from the sidewalk.

A squeal came from downstairs and I bolted out of my room and down the hall. I paused on the stair well. Sato Akemi was sitting on the floor in a fit of giggles as a small dog completely covered her face in wet kisses.

"Stop it, stop it!" She squealed.

"Mom?" I asked.

Instead of my mother responding however, a more masculine voice responded. "Lynne!"

I turned around, "Father!" I shouted and tackled the man into a bear hug. He pat my head and I pulled away with a huge grin, and then it faded. I always felt awkward around my dad and my bed head and nightgown were making me feel self-conscious. He was around idols daily so it was hard to feel adequate around him.

"So, uh…" I started, "What's with the dog?"

"A gift for my loving girls!" He declared. I mentally cringed. Dogs, does he know me at all? I looked at the thing, _a purse dog_, I thought with disgust. Those things always creeped me out, this particular one actually looked more like a rat than a dog.

Not seeming to notice my lack of enthusiasm, he went on, "It's a Toy Russian Terrier. Full-bred of course."

My mother hugged it and giggled, "I love it!" She exclaimed.

I sighed.

My father grinned, "So what would you two say to spending the day with this old man?"

"I can't," I told him, "I have to do something today."

"But Lyyynnne," my mother pouted, "You never get to see your daddy!"

He sighed, "and I even got these tickets to a kendo tournament, being held today."

I nearly choked on the air. "Kendo tournament?" I asked.

"Yeah, it's the world championships today!" He said.

"I guess I could go then…" I said, "since I was going to go there anyway."

"Great!" He exclaimed and then went on a rant about one of his idol's lasts shows while I tried to shake a certain "toy Russian terrier" off my ankle.

Soon getting bored of him talking about how great him idols were I retired to my room. I always feel a little irritated when he refers to them as "his other girls". I knocked myself on the head a couple times._ Jealousy is a green monster._

Next came the next hardship of picking what to wear for the day. I rarely saw my dad and I wanted to impress him. I sighed, I should probably wear some of those clothes he bought me.

While on tours he would often have the stars pick up something or other for me on their shopping sprees. Articles I rarely wore. I rummaged through the clothes in the closet and made a face as I pulled out a pair of shorts that looked like they were short enough to even mistakenly be called underwear, I immediately chucked those, no way. I pulled out another pair that were slightly longer and decided that I'd made due although they still looked rather scandalous to me. I picked out a braided belt to go with them and finally a red with white sleeveless hoodie. As a last second thought I put on a couple bracelets. It looked a lot looser with my hair down so I decided not to put it in its characteristic ponytail.

Stepping out my dad looked at me approvingly, "Don't you look fashionable? Just like an idol!" He said. I grit my teeth and looked away to hide my embarrassment.

Hours later we were outside the king-sized building holding the tournament. I was hyperventilating. I couldn't understand why I was so nervous when I wasn't even the one competing. Is it possible to get stage fright for someone else?

Another detail I remembered a little too late. I wore this get up to please my dad I didn't think to realize that I'd probably have to face the one person who actually noticed me dressed like a… you know…

My dad put an arm around me and walked me into the giant auditorium, I looked back at my last chance to escape ruefully.

I give credit to my dad, he got some amazing seats. If I had bought tickets up front like I intended to, I would probably be at the absolute back which looked miles away from the fighting area in the center. The place was packed. First, during the preliminary rounds, the fights started off pretty technical; every attack was carefully calculated and the wow factor was a little off. As the day drew on, Mori finally made his first appearance. He was wearing a mask but the posture and height was a dead give away. Or maybe it was the tiny blond quietly eating cake in the "Family of competitors" section that immediately came to life when the teen stepped out. The first reason definitely sounded more impressive.

He moved at a lightning speed. Half of his competitors just stood in shocked silence as he barreled his way through the ranks.

"Amazing!" Exclaimed father. "By the way did you know that Hoshi-chan used to compete in Kendo before her debut. My, she was someth-"

I rolled my eyes and tuned him out watching as the host fight with fascination. I was definitely rooting for him but I couldn't help but feel pity for his victims. Their expressions of disbelief as they took of their masks reminded me of the day I was defeated by his cousin in laser tag. Well at least these new competitors were putting up a little more of a fight even managing a couple blocks and swipes before ultimately falling to his wooden sword.

Finally it was the last fight of the day. I held my breathe as the swords clashed. This last guy was talented, he even got a few points in. I held my breathe, both were so lightning fast I could barely decipher their movement. Mori lunged and hit the guy square on the head. He had won.

The crowd roared and both pulled of their masks. He flicked perspiration off of his brow and the female part of the audience cheered harder.

"OH MY GOSH!" Squealed my mother, "Lynne, it's your boyfriend!"

"He is not!" I protested with glowing cheeks.

"You know him?" Asked my father.

"Yeah, he's a classmate." I said.

"Not JUST a classmate!" My mom pitched in, "She went to the amusement park with him and his friends AND he walked her home from the ball and kissed her!"

"ON THE FOREHEAD!" I quickly added.

"Atta' girl!" said my father and I slouched a little in annoyance.

Mori, scanned the cheering audience. He smiled softly at Hunny and then his locked eyes with mine. I froze and then smiled and waved, he waved back. My mother buried her face in her scarf and let out a muffled squeal. My hand lowered and I sweat dropped at her antics.

With that, the tournament was over. As we exited the building. A hand tapped my shoulder, I smiled as I looked up at the face, there's only one person with the uncanny ability to find me in a crowd.

"Mori!"

A head peeked out from behind his shoulder, "Hi Lynne!" Beamed Hunny, "Wasn't Takashi great?"

"Yeah!" I said to the tall teen, "You were amazing!"

He looked a little embarrassed, "Thank you."

"Wanna come with us to celebrate?" Asked Hunny.

I turned to my parents who were both failing at holding in smiles, they nodded.

"Sure." I said and followed them out.

* * *

When Sato Natsume returned home, his wife shrieked. The dog had left a mess in the front hall. How could they have forgotten to show the animal where to go? He began to search to house for the little creature, no simple task. He eventually found the little guy in Lynne's room. He was about to pick the dog up but noticed that she had left the her computer on. Curiosity got the better of him-wait, no- was it not his responsibility as a father to make sure that his child was using the internet safely?

It definitely was, he decided. Sitting at the computer chair He glanced at her open internet page. Nico Nico?

* * *

**Uhohs, that can't be good.**

**Please leave reveiws to tell me what you think!**


	16. Chapter 16

**It's been a while, a long while. Sorry I rediscovered procrastination...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran Highschool Host Club**

* * *

"…And then he ate the whole cake just like I dared him too." Hunny said triumphantly finishing his story.

I laughed and Mori scratched the back of his head in embarrassment.

Exiting the restaurant I looked at my wallet relieved that we chose to have separate bills. Hunny had eaten enough cake to buy a house.

"Now to be serious for a second." Said the blond crossing this arms, an action that seemed anything but serious on him. "How has everyone been doing on the project?"

"Almost finished." Said Mori.

"I finished the song." I said. "Tamaki sent me a recording of your piano piece and I made lyrics to go with it. The written part's nearly done too. How about you?" I asked.

"Done!" Grinned Hunny. Mori patted him on the head,

"Good job." He told him.

"Well then," I said reaching my ride, "I'll see you Monday." With that I stepped into the limo and Oita-san drove me away. I watched the disappearing hosts with a smile.

When I got home, something was off.

My mother wasn't jumping on me asking about my "date" like I had dreaded. The house was quiet and I couldn't help but feel a sense of foreboding. No, surely I was being ridiculous. She was probably just in the bathroom. I mean, "Freshening up". I rolled my eyes at my high class upbringings, if someone was in the bathroom, you should be able to say that they're in the bathroom.

When I reached my bedroom, the door was open and the light was on. Peering in curiously I could see both my parents and I let out a sigh of relief, but then stiffened. They were on my computer each wearing a set of headphones. As I stepped in I cleared my throat.

Both turned to me slowly with looks of disbelief. I forced a glance at the monitor and felt a weakness in my knees. Surely it couldn't be true? I was always so cautious so how could I have forgotten to log out of Nico Nico? I yet I must have because there it was clear on the screen, the familiar layout and format the username "Ghost" in the corner.

My mother broke the silence. "LYYYNNNEEEE!" She screeched. "You didn't tell me you could sing!" She exclaimed throwing herself on me. "You're just like your momma!"

My father stood up, "You really have some set of pipes! We need to get you singing real songs and not this garbage!" He grinned.

I wasn't sure what to say, He just called my hobbies garbage, he intended to make me sing his songs, HE SPIED ON ME ON MY COMPUTER and yet, I couldn't feel angry. He looked at me with those strong proud eyes and I was paralyzed. He never looked at me like that, like I was worth something. No instead of anger I just felt speechless.

"Who would have thought this whole time, my own daughter?" He said in wonder. "Oh Lynne! You're going to be a star!"

My heart sunk, but I couldn't say anything.

Mori's POV

Lynne was not at school on Monday. Or Tuesday for that matter. Did something happen to her, was she sick? Mitsukuni was worried, not enough that others picked up on it but I could always tell when he was off. Every now and again I would see him check his phone, an item he didn't pull out often since it 'ruined his cuteness factor'.

"Takashi, you don't think something bad happened to Lynne do you?"

"No." I said, or at least, I didn't want to think of that possibility yet.

"What about the project, the presentation is on Thursday!"

"She'll be there." I knew it, in my heart of hearts I was certain. She'd come.

Mitsukuni gave a doubtful smile and began talking about his stuffed bunny. Still, the light in his voice never reached his eyes. He was still thinking about her.

I glanced over to her desk. Usually at this time of the day, between classes she'd be collapsed face first in her math textbook. I frowned, although I hadn't known her long, she had become something I got used to seeing every day. It felt wrong, did no one else feel it to? No, they never noticed her, they probably hadn't even noticed she wasn't there.

The math teacher walked in and I turned my attention back to the front with one last glance at the empty desk. _She'll be here tomorrow _I told myself.

* * *

**Lynne's POV**

The music ended and I pulled off the headset to smile embarrassedly at my father and the soundman on the other side of the soundproof glass.

My father beamed, clicking the P.A button he spoke through the microphone and his voice filled the room. "Lynne, that was great!"

The man still had a shocked expression on his face, "Wow, Sato-san, when you first showed me your daughter I was doubtful as to whether she was star material, but this will sell!"

_It will? _I thought. _What kind of garbage lyrics did I just sing?_

Another song about some cutesy high school girl whining about losing her boyfriend. I certainly wouldn't buy that album.

"What did I tell you?" My father exclaimed throwing an arm around the man good-naturedly, "she's a natural!"

Stepping out of the room I walked over to them, "Dad, shouldn't I be going to school?" Words I never thought I'd say but I couldn't help but think about how freaked out my group members must have been getting. The presentation was this week! We all put so much work into it too…

"But your future career, is much more important than a couple missed classes!" He said. "Tomorrow, you have to go to the agencies party! All the important people will be there!"

"Alright, but on Thursday I have something really important." I said, crossing my fingers at his response.

"Yeah, yeah…." He waved it off, "You can go to school on Thursday. Seriously, I never knew you were so studious, you'd think your marks would be a little better…"

I blushed, embarrassedly. I'd have to put up with all sorts of garbage tomorrow but at least I secured the important day. I pulled out my phone, six new texts. The corner of my mouth twitched guiltily.

**Hunny-kun ~**

**Where r u lynne? **

**Hunny-kun~**

**R u there? **

**Hunny-kun~**

**Did you get your part all done?**

**Hunny-kun~**

**Lyyyyynnnnnnnnnne?**

**Hunni-kun~**

**Hello?**

**Hunni-kun~**

**Are you alright? :0**

He was probably worried all day, I had to respond… as soon as I figured out how to text…

I grinned triumphantly as I finished the message,

**Sorry to worry you, I'm fine, see you Thursday ready to present!**

It wasn't much but it was a personal triumph. I couldn't see why people liked texting, it was so hard to type on the little screen.

"Lynne!" I heard my father say. "Let's get a move on! We have places to go and people to see."

I lowered my head regretfully, there was more? I really just wanted to go home and collapse in bed, maybe watch an episode or two of some obscure anime handed to me by one of the sights' randomizers.

Glasses chinked and people all around me were talking, voices everywhere. Music was playing in the background, a little too loudly, the subwoofers were causing the floor to shake and I tried to fight a losing battle against a migraine.

The music died down and I let out a sigh of relief while rubbing my temple. My father stood up from our table. "Ladies! Gentlemen, thank you for coming today to honour this year's success. We've had some rough patches but we have made it through and will continue to flourish!"

Cheers erupted from the room and he silenced the crowd down. Each year brings change, and I'm happy to announce that I have found a new star to be joining you!"

Confused mumbles broke out. "A new person?". "I never heard of this".

I sunk into my chair, I could see where this was going, 's English class all over again.

"May I introduce to you my daughter, Lynne!"

I breathed in slowly and then exhaled. Stepping up to the microphone I could feel ever eye on me. To my credit, I held it together. "Hello." I said into the microphone, my voice coming out much quieter than I had planned. Incredulous stares coming in from every angle. These people knew I wasn't star quality. my head went cloudy for a second but I clenched my fist and concentrated on the feeling of my fingernails digging into my palm, it made me feel much better. I secretly wished Mori was there, his study personality was comforting in these situations.

"Now, now." My father said in a panicked voice. Obviously the room's silence was not what he anticipated, "Perhaps you should hear her sing."

I shot him a look but he pat my shoulder and scurried off the stage. Music began to play before I could protest. Exhaling one more time I smiled and began to sing.

I didn't really feel into it but I could tell it was working, the looks of disproval were disappearing. On the final note the audience cheered and I bowed slightly. Then my moment was over. People began to mill around and chat again.

"Good job!" My father said clasping my shoulder, "I expected nothing less!"

I smiled slightly and an older man hurried over and pulled him to a corner the two talked fast and finally my father grinned and shook the man's hand. He returned.

"Good news!" He said, "That was _the_ Dashi!"

I nodded my head as if I understood. Honestly I had never heard of the dude but anyone who gets a "The" must be pretty incredible.

"He thinks you have an amazing singing voice and wants you on the next flight to Tokyo to debut!"

"The next flight?" I asked, I didn't like where this was going.

"Tomorrow morning, bright and early!" He cheered.

"But school!" I protested.

"Bah! You can go to school in Tokyo if it matters that much to you." He said.

"But Ouran-" I started.

"You and I both know that you never liked Ouran." He told me, "When we put you in it was to get experience with the other people of our class but you never got along with any of them anyway. I'm sure there's good schools in Tokyo too."

My heart sank, I knew I could object no further but I couldn't help but feel like I was betraying Hunny and Mori. It was just a school project right? I knew it was more than that. They had worked so hard, they depended on this.

"Father," I started slowly, "It's different now. I have friends, and it's my last year, this is an irresponsible time to leave school.

He scowled. "Nonsense what would be irresponsible would be to pass up this amazing opportunity you've been given. It's a tough business, you may never get another again! As your father I can't let you pass up this opportunity for your dream career!"

I said nothing, I said nothing for the rest of the night, not at the party, not in the car at not at home. I just thought, thought about what a hopeless mess I got myself into.


	17. Chapter 17

**Heeey guys... It's been awhile... Sorry. I've been very busy. Anyway, here's the next chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran Highschool Host Club.**

* * *

Lynne** POV**

My head was pounding. Too much was happening all too fast. My life in the last month had become some bizarre drama. I didn't like it. Not one bit. I was not accustomed to running all over the city, doing recordings, going to parties. No, before my biggest worries were if I would ever be able to pull myself off the computer long enough to finish my homework. I threw on a random outfit and headed down to breakfast. _What should I do? What should I do? _It rang over and over in my head. At times like this, it's best to make a Pro and con list.

_Pro- I get to spend more time with my dad. Go to Tokyo, the home of the Tokyo International Anime Fair. That's pretty sweet. Really the perfect place for an otaku like me._

_Con- …._

_What were the cons? I'd be leaving behind Eri and Aimi but really, I just met those guys there was no guarantee our friendship would last. I'd be away from all those prissy princesses of Ouran. Really it all boiled down to one thing, a promise. I had told Mori I would help him and he was relying on me to come in today. Was is right to throw everything away for a boy? How many animes did I watch where I practically screamed at the monitor "IT'S JUST A GUY!"?_

The parents were already at the table. Eggs, bacon, toast smeared with butter, every breakfast food I could imagine littered the table.

"Wow, what's with all the stuff?" I asked.

My mother wiped her eyes with a hankie, "Sorry, I went overboard! It's just, my little baby is going off to Tokyo!"

"… You don't cook mom." I said eyeing the food suspiciously.

"Well I asked the maids for too much!" She protested blowing up her cheeks.

We laughed, this could be the last time I see my mother for a while. I checked my phone under the table, still no response from Hunny. I really needed him to respond, I wanted someone to tell me it was alright to go to Tokyo and I couldn't bring myself to text Mori.

**Mori POV**

Mitsukuni was up unusually early. He skipped around the breakfast table and hummed cheerfully.

"You know Takashi? Today's the day! Right Usagi-chan?" He said lifted up his bunny. He was nervous and playing up his cute act. "Hmmmm," He said looking up, "I wonder how Lynne's doing? I would text her but…" He knocked the side of his head playfully.

"What happened?" I asked him.

"You see, last night the phone went off during sleepy time!" He grinned. And then his bangs fell over his eyes and his voice lowered a couple octaves. "So I broke it."

Shivers went down my spine. Only my cousin could cause this effect in me.

"Mitsukuni-kun," My mother said warmly, "You're up early. What would you like for breakfast?"

He crunched his brow in thought and then beamed, "CAKE!"

**Lynne's POV**

We were silent in the car, I really didn't have much to say to my father. From the looks of it he couldn't think of what to say either. He sat across from me and tweedled his thumbs nervously.

"The weather's nice." He said lamely.

"It is." I responded.

"Optimal flying weather." He smiled slightly.

I frowned a little and looked out the window. Until now it felt so unreal, people spend their whole lives trying to achieve what I've been reluctantly dragged through. Once I got on that plane, everything would be real. There would be no time to change my mind. _No time to change my mind? Did that mean I wanted to change my mind?_

The car stopped and I froze, and then laughed.

My dad looked at me as if I grew another head. "What am I thinking?" I asked.

"I dunno?" He said.

"I can't go to Tokyo!" I said.

"What do you mean? Of course you can! Everything is falling into place." He said.

"An idol? Seriously?" I almost burst out laughing again. _Me an idol? The invisible girl of Ouran. That's like Mori being a ballet dancer or Kyoya, a stand up comedian. _"I'm the most ill-suited person to become an idol, I can't even stand up in front of crowds without nearly passing out."

"Lynne!" He said a little too fast, "your just nervous because you're about to go through with a life changing decision, like some people on their wedding day. Being an idol is every girl's dream though!"

"NO IT'S NOT!" I finally exploded. "It's what you want me to be, and that's the only reason I went through with everything so far but why should I have to sacrifice the life I have now for someone who only knows me well enough to talk about the weather?!" I scowled, "I am not going to Tokyo!"

Then I ran. After that decision, there was not a second to waste. My watch read 10:00, school had already started and English was first thing in the afternoon.

"Lynne! Get back here!" I heard my father yell but I ignored him. I just ran, and ran and ran and then stopped. I was already gasping for breath. How lame… This isn't how it went in animes but as a young lady I never had to run a day in my life. I had just barely made it out of the airport and was along some road I had never heard of. Did I even know the way to Ouran from here?

A black limo stopped beside me and I glanced over, did he follow me? Was he laughing at my pathetic attempt to escape? The front window rolled down. "Oita-san." I said.

"Your father sent me to look for you." He told me.

"I'm not going back." I said.

"Good." He said, "because I didn't intend to take you back."

My eyes widened, "Pardon?"

"I sincerely doubted you would enjoy becoming an idol." He told me, "Come I will take you to school. Your father doesn't have to know."

"Oita-san!" I exclaimed, "Thank you!"

I jumped into the car. I was going to make it with plenty of time to spare. I pulled out my phone and found Mori on the contact list. **I'm coming, **I typed.

Well, that's what I said but… a couple blocks later the car broke down. "Of all the rotten luck" I muttered under my breath.

"I'm sorry Sato-sama." Oita-san apologized, "but fixing the engine may take a while."

"There's no time!" I said.

**Mori POV**

I stepped into English class and look expectantly at Lynne's seat. She wasn't there.

I was disappointed. I had expected more from her. I was sure she was the kind of person who would be there when you needed her. Then again why would she, she hated the host club. Maybe I was expecting to much from her. We've only caused her trouble since we met her...

Just then my phone vibrated and I checked it quick in surprise, usually only Mitsukuni texted me.

_Lynne! _She was coming after all. My shouders relaxed a bit in reilef, relief that our project would run smoothly, relief that I had not misjudged the girl.

"Takashi! What should we do? Lynne's not here…" Mitsukuni trailed off.

"She'll come." I responded. He looked at me doubtfully so I reiterated, "She'll come."

**Lynne's POV **

A black stopped by and the back window rolled down. The face on the other side was a surprising sight indeed. "Ootori?" I asked.

"Of course." He said, "Get in."

I looked over to my driver and he nodded and the tentatively stepped into the vehicle.

When the car started moving I turned to Kyoya. "How did you? No, why are you…?" I tried the form a question but he generously picked up on what I was trying to say and responded.

"I'm at a conference today so I thought I loop around at break and give you a hand." He said.

Oh okay. NO NOT OKAY. "How on earth did you know?!"

He shook his head in amusement, "Oh Lynne-san, you never learn. I am Kyoya Ootori, I know everything about everyone at Ouran. How could I not know you were becoming an idol?"

"But I'm not!" I said firmly.

"I know that too. You aren't that kind of person." He said.

We sat in silence for a while. I looked up at the teen, he was in an expensive looking suit and casually glancing out the window at the passing scenery.

"Why are you helping me?" I asked.

"Don't flatter yourself too much." He told me, "This is still for the club. I can't let you jeopardize Hunny and Mori sempai's marks."

"I wouldn't imagine anything otherwise." I said.

The car stopped and Haruhi ran to the door, "Lynne sempai! This way, this way!"

"Of course this has wasted a lot of my precious time and as we all know, time is money." Kyoya suddenly said. Where's he going with this? "So I'll just add an extra 20,000 yen on Haruhi's debt."

The car drove away and a dark cloud hovered over Haruhi's head. "Sorry about that…" I said. "It wasn't really your fault in any way."

"He's a monster, and ice king." She moaned.

I laughed, "That he is."

**Mori's POV**

The class had begun and the first group began presenting. This was becoming problematic, even when she did get here, did not let late students into his class. I glanced at the door telling myself any second she would walk in.

**Lynne's POV**

"Hurry!" Said Haruhi as we rushed through the halls. Two hands grabbed either of our arms…

I turned around, it was the twins. "Careful!" They said simultaneously.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

Just then a robotic machine wheeled down the hall and turned a right at the corner. "You're joking right?" I asked.

"I always thought the robot hall monitors of Ouran were a joke." Said Haruhi.

"Nope!" One twin grinned, "They're real and although us three are alright," A this moment he flashed a hall pass, "Lynne-sempai's not!" The other finished.

"Things are just getting more and more complicated." I sighed.

From a crevice in the school's hallway wall we waited and watched as the robot made it's second round. Haruhi, Hikarou and Karou stepped out and the bot rolled over to them to check their passes. "Now go to the music room" Whispered Haruhi back at me, "Now! We can't go with you, we've been gone from class too long!"

I nodded and ran past them while they distracted the machine. I was out of breathe again by the time I got to the host clubs doors but Tamaki popped out and dragged me in. "What going on?" I asked.

"You need a uniform." He said and I glanced down at my street clothes embarrassed that I forgot about something so obvious.

He checked his watch, "She should be here any second…"

"Who?" I asked.

Just then, Aimi stumbled in to the room and quickly adjusted herself. She straightened out her dress and glanced at Tamaki, "I brought it."

"Brought what?!" I asked frustrated to be so out of the loop.

"My extra uniform, of course!" She said lifting a bag. "Quickly to the change room!"

**Mori POV **

The presentations marched on much to my dismay. The clock was ticking, we were scheduled to present after the group setting up. We were almost out of time. I could see Mitsukuni fidgeting from the corner of my eye. "She'll be here." I told him again.

**Lynne's POV**

I tied the bow of the dress and checked in the mirror. It was a little baggy, and the sleeves were a little long. As if I didn't already look bad in Ouran's yellow marshmallow dresses. Aimi fiddled with the corner of her skirt nervously. "Err, perhaps you should have borrowed Eri's… It's too bad she was sick today…"

"It's alright, I said quickly, "Beggars can't be choosers."

"Right," she said, "now go!"

"Thanks!" I called as I ran out of the room. It was almost one, it would be a miracle if our group hadn't gone yet though I seemed to recall we were one of the last to present. Finally, I reached the classroom. I collected myself, resisting the urge to tear open the door and barge in. I needed to be stealthy, it couldn't be too hard for me.

I slowly slid the door open holding my breath. Peering in the group presenting was just finishing up. I made eye contact with Mori and nodded. Alright next group, I heard my teacher say. Hunny shot up in a panic "Sensei! One of our group-" Mori grabbed his shoulder, "Mitsukuni." He said and the boy stopped mid sentence.

Tip toeing, I headed to my desk. They say that the more inportant something is, the more likely it is you will completely mess up. That's just how the Universe works. I tripped a little on the hem of Aimi's skirt and kicked the corner of 's Mr. Brown's desk. He glanced up in surprise. "Lynne! What are you doing?"

"Just uh," I started and noticed the hall pass at the corner of his desk. "I just returned the hall pass and was heading back to my seat."

"You were?" He asked, "I didn't give you a pass, I didn't even think you were here today."

I wracked my brain, what should I say to that?

"Wow sir. You marked me absent again? You really need to do a roll call, you keep skipping over me and then I need to explain to my parents why we get a phone call home. Plus, you gave me the pass five minutes ago remember?" There it was, the greatest excuse in all of history. I should be a spy, smooth as nobody's business.

"Uh, sorry" he said rubbing his head, "I guess my memory isn't what it used to be. Now up to the front your group's about to present, next time go before"

"Yes sir." I said and a couple girls giggled.

Mori sat down at the piano pre-set up for the presentation and the girl population of the class squealed. "EEEKKKKKKK!" I covered my ears. "MORI-SAN!" He gave a small forced smile and waved slightly.

I stood up at the front. This was a whole new level of terrifying, it was one thing singing in front of strangers at the party but classmates was a whole other. What if my lyrics were too cheesy? I wasn't really a song-writer. It was an English as a second language class so they should be impressive enough…

Mori began to play the intro and I almost felt into hyperventilation mode. He caught my eye and sent a subtle smile, I smiled back and returned my view to the front,

_Memories keep dancing through my head_

_Images of a time long dead._

_In this hapless world that's just a sham someone tell me who I aaaammm?_

_Looking through someone else's eyes, I've learned that we're all caked in lies._

_When with we lose the light? Tell me, when did we lose the light?_

_Colours more vivid you'd know could exist,_

_Love and smiles, peace and music._

_Soon you bland and boring people will see,_

_What I know to be reality_

_Don't be scared it will be okay, I promise you, giver will lead the waaaaay._

The class clapped and I bowed. Hunny followed it up with a monologue and we finished with an in depth analysis. All and all, everything went smoother than I could imagine. Mori's English, or at least his pronunciation had improved drastically. Before we knew it, it was over.

I muddled over to my desk, exhausted from the day's events when the bell rang signaling the end of class. I glanced over to Mori and Hunny who were packing their bags back up. For a split second I caught their eyes but they quickly looked away. I opened my mouth trying to formulate words but they walked out of the class.

_Why?_

* * *

**Yeah, so I'm not really a song writer buuuut... I feel this chapter couldn't of been done without lyrics and all these songs have copyrights and stuff. Next chapter: find out why Lynne appears to be getting the cold shoulder. Later!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Well, I didn't want to leave you hanging too long so here is the next chapter. Ba da da daa! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran Highshool Host Club.**

* * *

It was a week later and I felt hopelessly lost. Since the project ended, it was as if none of it ever happened. I drifted 'round my regular haunting grounds trying to find peace in the quiet. The rose garden had always been one of my favorite spots at school, it was too far from campus for anyone to want to go to. I poked at a particularly large rose and sighed in boredom. I didn't feel happy or peaceful like I used to. I was given a breath of life and I would never be able to go back. I felt lonely. So lonely. I think I had realized something, I didn't go to empty places because I liked being alone, I went to empty places so I wouldn't see that I was alone.

The first bell rang and I returned to the school. Quietly I pulled out the chair of my desk and took my place for English. The rest of the class was already in, they were laughed, chatting, milling around their friends' desks. I decided then that I hated them, what was so darn fun? Why did they all have to rub in their happiness? I felt eyes on me, I glanced up to meet Mori's but he quickly looked away, maybe I was imagining it?

Our marks for the project were handed out. Moment of truth. I glanced at the paper, 99%. I smiled, just like Mr. Brown not to give out perfect.

A squeal interrupted the class, Hunny was standing up, "Look Takashi! A 99!"

I wanted to see Mori's expression, but I sat closer to the back of the class so I could only see the back of his head.

Mr. Brown cleared his throat, "Haninozuka."

"Sorry!" Said the loli-shota, and he sat back down. The class laughed and even I smiled slightly.

When school got out, I was suddenly determined to talk to Mori. Outside of the classroom the two of them separated meaning that Mori was probably going to train. I felt weird following the one person who would notice me following them so I decided to cut him off at the maze.

I sat at the entrance for a good half hour before I sighed and gave in. I was used to being alone once, I could get used to it again.

"Lynne?" Asked a deep voice.

I turned around in surprise, Mori was looking at me questioningly.

"H-hey!" I said, it sounded all wrong, I spoke too fast, my voice was to high pitched. He continued to look at me. "So, um…" I started, "That project, we passed it."

"We did." He said, he looked troubled, a little hesitant.

"Is something wrong?" I asked.

"No." He said.

"Because you guys are acting strange." I said.

He smiled sadly and placed his hand on my head, "We caused you a lot of trouble. Sorry."

I frowned. What did he have to be sorry about?

"We're doing what you told us too."

I tried to recall what he was talking about and then it hit me.

_Flashback:_

_"Please," I said, "I'll work on the project with you but otherwise, just leave me alone. I hate hosts."_

_His eyes had widened drastically and his mouth stayed slightly ajar. It made him look younger. It hurt to watch that kind of expression so I turned around. "It's best, if we don't become friends." With that I walked away._

I had told him that didn't I? How could I have said that, no wonder he didn't want to talk to me after the project was done. I'm an awful person, the hosts have been nothing but nice, even Ootori, in his own way. He had started walking away. Without thinking I called out.

"Wait!"

He turned back to me.

"I-I" I tried to form the words, "I don't think I hate hosts."

He didn't respond for a second but then he walked a little closer.

"I said some really awful things, and I never apologized. I was just really upset that day." Dare I continue talking? I always had a way of messing things up. "I was just thinking the other day how amazing it was. On the day of the project everyone pitched in to help. I mean, it was probably for your sake but still, there was no one at the beginning of the school year who would have helped me. I have met some amazing people because of you. I hadn't realized how lonely I was, and now-"

My voice was beginning to crack, I knew if I said another word I'd burst into tears. I bit my lip and held back the tears threatening to fall.

He bent down slowly. His eyes were gentle, and his hand slid down to my shoulder. "and now?" He asked.

"I'M SO LONLEY AGAIN!" I blurted. That did me in, a tear fell down my cheek so I turned away.

Arms wrapped around my waist from behind, "It's alright." He said. After a brief silence he reluctantly admitted, "I was lonely too."

I turned to face him, a mistake, his face was so close, I turned back, face burning. "What do you mean? You're very popular."

"I missed you." He said. "but I left you alone because that's what you wanted."

I shook, this next part was embarrassing to say, He let me go so I turned around to face him having somehow avoided the waterworks. "I don't think… I want that." I averted my eyes to look at the maze behind him. This would be a lot easier if he ever got embarrassed too. His eyes did not shift from my face. "I think I like you." I said and then froze. _Did I just confess?_ I hadn't intended to…

For one of the first times ever, he looked taken aback. I stood in place, I probably looked terrified. I WAS terrified. I braced myself for the rejection, I knew it wouldn't be too bad. The girls he rejected always seemed to be better by the next day. I could take it, I could…. NO COULDN'T! I turned to bolt but but he grabbed my wrist… "Let's…" Did he look embarrassed? He was suddenly looking away, "Do something sometime…"

This would make a great spit-take moment, good thing I wasn't drinking something. "Pardon?" I asked.

"I might," He rubbed the back of his head and looked up at the sky, "Be interested in you as well…"

"Okay." I squeaked. I felt smaller suddenly, but a warmth was radiating outwards.

"I'll call you." He said, and with that, left to train.

I stood in spot, wide-eyed, watching him leave.

* * *

**Alright, so for this next part I need your help, where you you think they should go? Inspire me!**

**Now back to my bio project...**


End file.
